


The queen I am

by delfo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daenerys knows her worth, Dany knows when to call it quits, F/M, Jon decides who he is, Mostly Essos some Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delfo/pseuds/delfo
Summary: After months of being told that she must become a different type of queen to get the Westerosi to accept her Daenerys realizes that she could never be the type of queen Westeros wantsOr..After losing a dragon and some of her soldiers she is still treated with contempt. Knowing her worth she decides Westeros does not deserve her
Relationships: Daenerys/Original Character, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Val
Comments: 108
Kudos: 171





	1. The last Targaryen

The War for the Dawn was over, as was her relationship with Jon. He would tell his sisters who he was. Or at least who his real parents were, for he was no true dragon no matter his blood.

_** No Lord Stark truly had his way with that one. A Stark through and through. Too honorable to see the world as it truly was. Everything was black and white no grey. He couldn’t even see what the world turned his sisters into **_

Naïve was another way to put it. Too trusting that everyone would be as honorable as he and his lord father, and when they weren’t then they were just bad people. That’s all he saw people as, either good and honorable or bad and dishonorable no in between, for there was no possible way a person could do something dishonorable yet still be good.

It’s why he’s having such a hard time with his own truth, why he’s having such a large identity crisis. He saw Lord Stark as the most honorable man to live. All his life he modeled after him, always asking himself what his father would do. He refused to lie in the dragon pit when facing Cersei, because he believed his father wouldn’t. An honorable man like Ned Stark wouldn’t lie. But he didn’t he… Tyrion said he lied during his execution to try and save his daughters, and he lied to Jon his whole life to protect him from the usurper.

The honorable Ned Stark lied…multiple times, and for some reason that fact sent Jon far into a dark abyss. Too far for anyone to reach him, well at least too far for Daenerys to reach.

_** For years I thought I was the last Targaryen. No matter what castle I was in whether it be Dragonstone or the Red Keep, I would be the last dragon…alone in a world full of lions and stags and wolfs. Now there is another Targaryen, yet I am still the last dragon for Jon…Jon is all wolf **_

He went to speak to his sisters after the meeting. She had no doubt that he was telling them right now. As she walked along the battlements, she couldn’t help but wonder how this was going to affect her.

_** How long before Sansa tells someone? **_ she thought _** How long before they demand me to bow to Jon? How long before Sansa tries to demand my armies fight for Jon **_ she laughed at that thought _** They would never! My armies do not fight for me because of my family name. They care not for my claim to the throne…but what about Rhaegal? Jon wouldn’t dare try to use him against me, his own mother! Would Rhaegal even allow it? **_

Her thought were interrupted by one of her bloodridders storming up the stair towards her clearly furious “Khaleesi, valshek qorasolat Sivy!” _ A northerner raped Sivy, Khaleesi!_

Fury. That was all she felt. A northerner dared to rape one of her people. One of her very own handmaidens. 

“Attihas anna valshek!” _ Show me the northerner! _

She was taken to the center of the courtyard where three of her bloodridders were. Two held the rapist in place, each had one of his arms. She noted that both arms seemed broken as they were hanging in odd angles. His pants were also down showing that he was caught in the act and dragged out. The third bloodridder had Sivy cradled in his arms with his furs covering her, she soon realized that it was Rhakka, Sivy’s brother

She asked her bloodridders what happened. They said they heard Sivy screaming as they were walking so they ran to help. When they reached her they dragged the man off of her. He tried to fight so they broke his arms. They wanted to kill him immediately but knew their Khaleesi could give him a more painful death.

A crowd started to form as the man’s shouting could surely be heard throughout the castle. Daenerys went to him then “Why did you rape her!”

He looked at her with defiance in his eyes “She wanted it” he spat “all of you savage whores want it! Tell your savages to unhand me! You have no power in the north! You can’t do anything to me”

Her fury was replaced with rage. Pure unadulterated rage

“Fichat mae” _ Bring him _

Daenerys walked through the gates of Winterfell and into the clearing. The northerner was dragged behind her kicking and yelling insults. The crowd followed as well. The Dothraki wanted to see justice, for they knew all too well the punishment of rape; it wasn’t exactly easy to stop her entire Khalasar form raping, but she did it and she did it brutally.

The unsullied followed to protect their queen from any harm, but the northmen followed as witnesses to see how they could use this situation to get Daenerys and her people out of the north once and for all.

She turned to the bloodridders holding the man and asked one to go and hold Sivy. She then asked Rhakka to come forth. “Ejervalat khirrof” _ Remove his manhood _

Rhakka gladly went and sliced the man’s manhood off remembering his khaleesi’s words _ Any man who rapes does not deserve to feel the pleasure his manhood gives him. _ Blood squirted into the snow and the man’s yells turned to screams

_** Good, scream. Scream like you made my sweet Sivy scream **_ Daenerys thought darkly. She usually was not one to take pleasure in killing and torture, no that was her father and she was not her father. But when someone hurt her own, someone so sweet, innocent and loving, oh how she relished the sight.

Rhakka shoved the man’s penis in his mouth to muffle the screams. He looked to his Khaleesi and when she nodded, he moved back towards his sister. Daenerys turned to Missandei who had arrived with Grey Worm and had quickly went to her side. “Have Rhakka take her to my room. Bathe her and lay her in my bed to rest” Missandei nodded and went to tell Rhakka.

Once they left, she turned her attention back to the rapist. She saw the Starks arrival in the corner of her eye, but she could not care less. Drogon and Rhaegal landed behind her sensing that they had a job to do. The bloodriders walked away as Daenerys, Drogon, and Rhaegal walked towards the rapist. Daenerys stopped a good distance from him while the dragons kept moving.

The smug man was now clearly terrified “I, Queen Daenerys Targaryen sentence you to die for the rape of my handmaiden. Nābēmagon” _ Attack _

The dragons attacked on each side, ripping his arms and legs off before tossing his body in the air and lighting it afire with two joint flames. They then lit every limb they had ripped off. When they were done there was naught but ashes left of the rapist.

Daenerys then walked back into Winterfell to check on Sivy, and the dragons flew off. Dothraki and Unsullied walked away from the clearing satisfied with the justice served. All that was left were the northerners who stared in horror at either the now charred patch of earth where the man sat not but two minutes ago, or the ash still falling from the sky.

__________________________________________________

Daenerys walked into her chambers and saw Sivy curled up in the bed asleep facing her brother, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed. He was holding her hand, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. When he saw Daenerys, he stood and she waved him to sit back down.

She sat on the bed near Sivy and gently pushed back the hair on her face. “Anha ojil anna sweet” _ I am sorry my sweet _

“Valshek qorasolat mae vo Khaleesi” _ A northerner raped her not you Khaleesi _

_** Yes but I should have known better. Should have protected her better. I knew the northmen hated me. I should have known they would have gone after one of my people since they couldn’t get to me **_ she thought to herself feeling the shame of failing her people course through her body 

The north was not good for her people, and deep down she knew Westeros would not be either. She looked towards Missandei and called her over. “Bring me Grey Worm and Qhono. Take four guards with you” She nodded and left the room.

Daenerys focused her attention back to Sivy and Rhakka. “Mae remekat ma dothraki ajjalan. Sandi” _ She sleeps with the Dothraki tonight. Safe _

_____________________________________________________

Missandei arrived back in Daenerys’ chamber with Grey Worm and Qhono.

“Grey Worm, Qhono” she greeted the commanders of her armies “We leave for Dragonstone on the morrow. Have your men begin to pack up, for I want to be out before the sun has risen”

“It shall be done” said Grey Worm with a stiff nod

“Yes Khaleesi” replied Qhono

Both men left to spread their queen’s message to the rest of her armies

As they left Jon strode into her chambers. “Kesan rhaenagon derēbagon aōha ra” _ I will begin to gather your things. _ Daenerys nodded her thanks to Missandei before turning towards Jon.

“Yes?” she asked

He cleared his throat and seemed to struggle to look her in the eyes

_** No, not a dragon at all **_ she thought

“The uh, the Lords and Ladies wish to have a discussion regarding what happened in the courtyard” he said finally looking her in the eyes towards the end of his sentence

“Very well. I shall meet you all there soon”

He gave her a nod and left the room. Missandei walked towards Daenerys and led her to the vanity to touch up her appearance and prepare her for the meeting

“Skoros gaomagon ao pendagon kessi ivestragon?” _ What do you think they will say? _ asked Missandei

“Kessi jaelagon se foreign līve se zirȳla savages naejot henujagon” _ They will want the foreign whore and her savages to leave _

“Iksis bona skoro syt iksi?” 

“Daor, iksi leaving kesrio syt gaoman daor hae Jelmor se neither gaomagon ñuha gierion” _ No, we are leaving because I do not like the north and neither do my people _

Missandei nodded her head in understanding and continued to redo Daenerys’ braids in silence

________________________________________________

Daenerys walked into the great hall and whatever talk coming from the lords stopped immediately. All eyes were on her as she walked through the hall towards her seat. She was escorted by her men, four Unsullied surrounding her with two Dothraki leading the group and two following. Like always Unsullied lined the walls of the hall for extra protection.

When she reached the high table, she realized that the center chair, the chair she usually sat in was being sat in by Jon. She sat in the chair to his right.

_ ** Oh you northerners are so predictable ** _

“Now that we are all here, we may begin” stated Sansa in the annoyed tone she always uses when interacting with Daenerys

_ ** Yes let’s get this over with** _

“She killed my son! I want her head!” yelled Lord Dormund

_ ** Ah of course he was a highborn. Northerners have large stones but no lowborn would have had that much confidence** _

“Lord Dormund-” Jon began before being interrupted

“I would very much like to see you attempt to take my head Lord Dormund” Daenerys said calmly

“Your grace!” Tyrion whispered harshly, a look of utter shock on both his and Varys’ faces

Lord Dormund unsheathed his sword and the Dothraki and Unsullied moved into a defensive position. It seemed that Lord Dormund forgot that Unsullied lined the walls as well, because when he saw that they too got into position his sword hand faltered a bit.

“ENOUGH! Stand down Lord Dormund!” Jon yelled “Your grace if you would tell your men to stand down” he said looking from Lord Dormund to Daenerys

Daenerys stared at him in his eyes and silently refused to call back her men before Lord Dormund sat down. Lord Cerwyn gently moved Lord Dormund back to his seat and he sat. The Unsullied and Dothraki fell out of their defensive position and went back to guarding. Tension was at an all-time high in the great hall. 

“I think I speak for every northerner here when I say that justice needs to be done for what happened today” stated some minor lord whose name Daenerys did not know

“Justice was served my Lord” Daenerys said matter-of-factly “My handmaiden was raped. Lord Dormund’s son confessed to the rape. I sentenced him to death for said rape, and he was given the execution I saw fit. The same execution any of my men would get if they were caught raping anyone”

“This is the north. There is something called northern justice. You cannot just execute someone how you see fit. He was a Northman if he did indeed rape your handmaiden it is our job to punish him not yours” spat Sansa

“Ah northern justice. That’s beheading isn’t it? Tell me Lady Sansa is that how you killed your husband. Beheading… because my sources say that you fed him to his hounds. Eaten alive by hounds tsk that does not sound like beheading” Daenerys said in a voice that one would use when talking to a child

The two looked at each other. Amusement colored Daenerys’ face, while the hate from Sansa’s face radiated through the entire room

“You will never rule the north. You don’t have the claim for it” Sansa said between gritted teeth

_ ** Just as predictable as the rest of the northerners. All that time with Cersei and she can still be read like a book. Shame** _

Daenerys looked towards Jon who held his head down in shame

“My son was brutally murdered! I want justice!” yelled Lord Dormund again “I demand the savage that mutilated my son”

“Lord Dormund-” started Jon before being cut off once again

“It’s a reasonable request and you know it! That savage whore probably wanted it anyway!” said Lord Dormund

Jon looked at Daenerys with a sorrowful and defeated face. She knew what he was about to do so she stopped him before he could start. 

_ ** I will not give them Rhakka or anyone else. Enough of my people have died in this frozen wasteland for these ungrateful northern idiots** _

“The man who you demand is the brother to the girl who was raped” The rage and fury were coming again, and she refused to hold them back “Tell me Lord Snow what did you do to the man who raped you sister?” She stood then, too angry to remain seated “Tell me, any of you, tell me what you would have done if you heard your little sister who hasn’t even reached her 14th name day screaming for help because a man was raping her!” the hall was quiet. She wasn’t sure if it was because they were beginning to understand or astonished by the sheer amount of emotion she was showing.

“And no Lord Dormund she did not want it” she said with disgust lacing her words “If I ordered one of my Unsullied to rip your clothes off and stick a spear up your ass would you want it?!” The entire room took a sharp gasp at that

Done entertaining the Lords Daenerys walked away from the high table and out of the great hall and towards her armies’ camps. The unsullied and Dothraki held a defensive position the entire walk out of the hall.

_ ** I have just lost the north… Good riddance! Let’s see how long they last being independent ** _

She informed all of her soldiers of the tensions the northmen had. Daenerys told her men to secretly prepare for battle in case the northmen truly proved to be idiots. She ordered a group of men to bring all of her belongings from her chamber in the castle and into her tent in the Dothraki camp. She would not stay in the castle anymore. She would sleep where she was safe and loved.

___________________________________________________

She went to see her dragons shortly after as she believed they too needed to know what was happening and to be prepared to protect her people. She began to hear footsteps in the snow and Drogon gave a distrustful growl. She turned to see that Jon was approaching.

Once again he was unable to look her in the eyes “The Lords want the girl’s brother… and they want you gone…”

“They will not get Rhakka. Enough of my men have died for the north. No more of my people’s blood will be spilt on this land”

“Daenerys” he said defeatedly

“Jon” she replied defiantly

They stood quietly looking at each other. Jon tried to read her face but it gave nothing away.

“What shall I call you now for I am sure it’s not Lord Snow anymore. Is it Aegon Targaryen now? No, Jon Targaryen? Did the Lords and Ladies of the north wiling accept you as Targaryen ruler?”

“I’m not a Targaryen!” He said fiercely, clearly agitated as if he had had this conversation too many times today. “I did not ask to have the blood of the dragon flowing through my veins and I do not want it or the problems that come with it. Rhaegar was a fool who brought war to the realm, Aerys was a mad man who killed my uncle and my grandfather. I refuse to be like them! I refuse to be a Targaryen! I was raised in the north and Stark blood flows through my body. I am a Stark not a Targaryen”

_ ** That you are Jon ** _

Having Jon reject her family name so strongly probably would have hurt her had he not already hurt her by rejecting her when he first found out the truth.

“You are a weak man Jon. You let other people’s thoughts and beliefs dictate your life. You are too afraid of what other people will say about you. It’s why you rejected me. Afraid that your people would reject you because you were fucking your aunt”

“Our relationship was a sin! A sin in the eyes of the gods both old and new. It’s not right Daenerys! Everyone knows it’s why the Targaryens were mad. If we were to ever have children they would be considered abominations…I can’t be with you…I won’t. I’m a northman Dany” he sighed sadly “I’ll never be a Targaryen”

Daenerys just stared at Jon while Drogon gave a low growl, and Rhaegal gave a soft hurt whine. His rejection of the Targaryen heritage was thoroughly felt. Suddenly Jon felt something inside of him die, and Rhaegal turned and took off to the sky giving off sorrowful cries.

“Well then it seems you have finally figured out who you truly are” Daenerys said

“Aye I have” Jon replied solemnly 

“I wish you luck in the wars to come Jon Stark” with that Daenerys mounted Drogon and flew off to fly with Rhaegal, offering any comfort they could to the grieving dragon

__________________________________________________________

“Your Grace do you know what you have done!” Asked a frustrated Tyrion

“You have surely lost the north which means that you are either going to honor their independence or have to fight them in another war _after_ the war with Cersei is over” added a skeptic Varys

“I care not about the kingdom of the north. Let them starve in their frozen waste land” said Daenerys in a bored tone

“Your Grace without the northmen the rest of the kingdoms will once again see you as a foreign invader coming with foreign armies! You need Westerosi men fighting for you!”

“I had them! I had men from the Reach and Dornish spears! Remind me again my Lord Hand why they are no longer mine to command!”

“Again, I am truly sorry Your Grace for the loss of those regions, but that is all the more reason we need the North! The Westerlands are with Cersei and so are the Crownlands. The Riverlands are still recovering from past wars, the Reach is in turmoil with no true leader since you executed the Tarly’s, Dorne is also leaderless, and the Stormlands would never back a Targaryen. The North and the Vale are the only other kingdoms you can get help from” Tyrion said

“The Vale usually follows suit with the North, so all you need is to gain the North’s loyalty. Unfortunately, with the show you put on today Your Grace the northerners seem to be even more wary of you. The execution just brought back memories of your father” said Varys

“We must get them back on our side. I know what you have said Your Grace, but we must give them the man they want” At that she turned her head sharply “It will-“

“I said I would not and I meant it my Lord, and I will have any man that dares to try to take him killed!” she interrupted him with venom lacing her words

_ ** I am done trying to please these people! ** _

“But Your Grace-“

“I am done with this conversation Lord Tyrion. The sun is going down and you both should get back to your chambers. I’m not sure it will be safe for you to walk back in the dark”

Both men looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking before conceding, bowing their heads and leaving her tent 

_ ** Oh what a surprise they will find in the morning ** _

Daenerys didn’t hate her advisors. No, she appreciated what they did to help her get this far, but she was not stupid. For as much as Tyrion and Varys may say that they care for the Essosi that followed her here, she knew that they would sacrifice them so that they may once again live comfortably in Westeros. She would not use her people as pawns in a game; they followed her here because they trusted her, and she would do what was necessary to keep them safe.


	2. Gone for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made and promises are met

The sun rose and with it the people in the castle. Lords and Ladies began to move about and break their fast in the great hall. Jon was not able to break his fast however, because as soon as he left his chambers Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys were on him like hounds.

“We must fix this Lord Snow. I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but we cannot allow whatever it was to destroy her quest to the throne. She needs the northern forces now more than ever given all that she has lost here” said Lord Tyrion

“Good morning to you too Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys”

“Lord Snow what ever happened between you and the queen can surely be fix. Come with us to the queen’s tent. We will all sit down and go over what has happened and what the next steps will be” said Lord Varys

Jon wanted to speak with Daenerys to apologize about the other day. He meant what he said but he knew he should have said it in another way. He had been drained from his talks with his siblings and the Lords and Ladies, so when she began to talk about his name he just snapped. He also wanted to check on Rhaegal he knew that he hurt Rhaegal when he renounced his Targaryen heritage and he just wanted to make sure the dragon was ok.

He nodded his head and they all walked out of the castle and towards the army camps.

What they saw or more so what they didn’t see shocked all three men into silence. The camps were empty. Empty wasn’t even the word for there was absolutely nothing where the camps were the night before. No sign that life was ever there or that a camp was hastily packed up. The recent snow fall even covered the areas that the tents had previously sat upon.

It was so clean that it seemed as if it was a planned camp disassembly. Jon looked towards Tyrion and Varys to see that their reactions were not too different than his, for they too did not know what happened.

Jon saw that the guards were trading off so that the night guards could rest. He hurriedly walked to one of the guards to ask him what happened. Both Tyrion and Varys followed

“Did Queen Daenerys leave?” he asked wanting to confirm the obvious although secretly hoping that she and her entire army were just somewhere he hadn’t yet made his way to 

“Yes m’Lord”

“When! Why didn’t anyone alert me!”

“In the middle of the night after the castle was asleep. They left quietly. We were told that they were going to leave soon so we thought nothing of it. My apologies m’Lord”

The guard left when he saw that no one wanted anymore information from him

“Your birds didn’t know anything about this!” Tyrion said in a harsh whisper

“No. It seems they acted quickly and never said anything about it in the common tongue. My northern birds do not understand High Valyrian or Dothraki”

“Why wouldn’t she tell us? Why would she leave us?!” Tyrion said as he looked back to where the camp was “I’m her hand you are her master of whispers. She needs us to defeat Cersei”

“I fear what she’ll do without us. She has no one to temper her worst impulses”

“They are less than a days ride ahead. We’ll break our fast, pack, and ride out to catch up to them” said Jon determined to see Daenerys again and apologize. He didn’t want their last conversation to be how they ended the relationship they shared

“And why would you be ridding with us? You lead the north. The same north that hates her” asked Tyrion

“I gave her my word. Whether or not any other northerner cares to help I promised to help her take back her throne and I will”

“This is like Jamie coming to Winterfell all over again. An army promised but only one man showing up. At least _you_ have two hands”

“Northerners are prideful aye, but we uphold our oaths-“

“Like Lord Glover did when he came to Winterfell to fight the Boltons or like when he came to help fight the dead with all of us. Forgive me but for all you northerners talk about oaths and honor you are just like those in the southern kingdoms. The long night is over and the north hates Daenerys Targaryen. They will not leave their keeps to fight for her, it is time you understand that Lord Snow” said Lord Varys as he began to go back into the castle.

____________________________________________________________

Tyrion had just finished packing when a knock sounded on his door

“Come in”

Jon came in and gave the room a good look before speaking

“The snows have come down heavier since we left the clearing. The maester says the storm is getting worse. He has advised that both you and Lord Varys wait out the storm”

“That could take over a week” said Tyrion in disbelief “I need to get to Daenerys!”

“I understand my Lord, but it would be dangerous. They left before the storm began so they should be able to make it to White Harbor safely. You would be traveling in the storm, it’s too dangerous. Hopefully they decide not to sail with the storm raging and wait it out there, if so you could still catch up to them”

Tyrion huffed and nodded his head “I take it you are no longer going with us?”

“I have been reminded of my duty to my people. The war is over but now we must rebuild and prepare as much as possible for winter. If the queen were to call on me I would answer, as I would never break my oath. But it is like you said Lord Tyrion, I am but one man”

“Let me guess, Sansa reminded you of your duty” he gave Jon a knowing look to which Jon could only nod to

“If you don’t mind my Lord, I have duties to attend to” Jon said

With that Jon left Tyrion’s chambers and went on to carry out the rest of his day

________________________________________________________________

It had been two weeks since she had left Winterfell. They had reached White Harbor in a week’s time. Thankfully she had already sent a small group of scouts out to Dragonstone immediately after the Great war. The lead scout was the only Ironborn soldier that did not perish in the battle. Due to his skills at sailing, he was able to get back to White harbor before the storm reached them and trapped them there for another week.

They brought back news of Euron Greyjoy. Apparently, the Iron Fleet had been waiting for them to return from Winterfell. She figured something like this would happen which is why she didn’t sail her armies out without sending scouts first.   
Not wanting to spend a day more in the north lest they get trapped by the storm, her men got on their ships and they set sail for Dragonstone.

With all the travel Daenerys had plenty of time to think. She first thought about how she was perceived in Westeros. Foreign whore is what people thought of her, the mad king’s daughter. She was assured by Tyrion, Varys, and Jon that once people got to know her and what she was willing to do for people that they would change their opinions.

_ ** I lost Version my gentlest and most friendly son to save the north’s king, I lost a fourth of my army to save the northerners themselves from immediate death. The night king wouldn’t have been defeated without me, yet they still hate me for things that happened before I was even born ** _

She wasn’t sure Westeros would ever have any love for her. They pride themselves on getting rid of the Targaryens, they would never willingly allow another on the throne. No matter what tyrant held on to the throne, no matter how many hundred years the realm prospered under the Targaryen name, they would never want to give it to her.

This led her to think back to Essos and the people she left behind. Illyrio always told Viserys that the Westerosi prayed for the dragon’s health and return. She had known even then that that was a lie, but although she knew the Westerosi would never do such a thing she had no doubt the people of Dragons Bay and some around the rest Essos would pray to their gods for her.

_** I wonder how they are doing? Are they happy? Safe? Do they think I have abandoned them? **_ She hoped they didn’t think that, but she couldn’t help but think of the slaves in the cities that she never reached. 

_ **Have they given up the hope to one day be free? Will someone help them like I helped those in the Bay of Dragons?** _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Missandei walked in her chambers

“Are you not going to sup with Grey Worm?” Daenerys asked

“Are you kicking me out Your Grace” Missandei said with a smirk while crawling underneath the furs to lay in bed with Daenerys. With Tyrion, Varys, and all the northerners gone they had no need to act like queen and servant. They were sisters, the only sister both women had ever had. They toned down their relationship in public because Daenerys didn’t want anyone to know that they could use Missandei to hurt her.

“Of course not Missy, I just didn’t want you to miss out on anything” Daenerys said with a wicked grin “You seemed to be floating on air this morning. Your skin shined brighter than I have ever seen it. I guess my commander _ is _ as good with his tongue as he is with his spear” Daenerys said as she poked Missandei in the rib

“Māzi!” Missandei shreaked while blushing fiercly. Missandei grew to call Daenerys ‘Māzi’ during their time in Meereen. It was a pet name that came from the High Valyrian word for Stormborn; Jelmāzmo.

“Well? Spill it!” laughed Daenerys

Missandei pulled the furs over her face before answering “He’s very talented”

Daenerys roared in laughter and Missandei started to poke her in the ribs “It’s not funny Māzi!”

Daenerys put her hands up in a mock yield and Missandei stopped “I’m sorry Missy your just so shy about it. I’m happy for you truly, and for Grey. He loves you and you love him” both women smiled at each other. Daenerys got up and grabbed the supper from the table and brought it to the bed for them to share. 

After finishing their meal, they sat quietly on the bed and drunk tea

“Spill it” Missandei said suddenly

“Spill what?” Daenerys asked

“What you’ve been thinking about” Missandei said with a knowing look “Is it Jon?”

Daenerys huffed “No not really, but yes a little bit” She needed someone to talk to and she knew Missandei would listen and help her “He’s my brother’s son, the one that died here in Westeros”

“The one that would take the crown after your father?”

“Yes”

“Had he known this whole time?”

“No. He learned in Winterfell”

“Does he want the throne?”

“He says he doesn’t. I asked him not to tell anyone at least not until I get the throne, but he insisted on telling his sisters-“

“The ones who seem to hate you for no reason” Missandei said plainly while sipping her tea  
“Yes”

“They will want him on the throne, and you gone. Were you thinking about how to avoid another war?”

“Well no not really…I was thinking of Essos, and all of the people we left. The slaves still in chains. The former masters still wishing for the old way to return”

“You wish to go back”

Daenerys looked up sheepishly “Would you think me a craven for not following through and leaving Westeros?”

Missandei shifted her entire body toward Daenerys “Permission to speak freely?”

“Always” Daenerys said, sincerity in her voice

“Westeros is a war-torn country that is drowning in the debt collected by the crown. A debt that your family did not cause, but that you would have to pay back. It wouldn’t matter how much you helped the people or cared for them, they would always be distrustful of you because of your father. You deserve more than you would receive here. I know that your family ruled here for 300 years but your family did not start here. It started in Essos. You are not tied to this place. You do not have to try to fit in here. If they cannot respect you for what all you have done they do not deserve you”

A tear left Daenerys’ eye and she wrapped her arms around Missandei

“Thank you, Missy”

“Of course” Missandei said as she broke free from the hug “Did Jon know you were thinking about going back to Essos?”

“No” Daenerys said sipping her drink “He… we… things ended badly”

“How badly?”

“He denounced his Targaryen heritage, refused to ever continue our relationship, and said that incest creates abominations. According to him and most likely the rest of Westeros my family’s practice of incest is why some Targaryens went mad…I’m pretty sure Rhaegal broke his bond with Jon”

Missandei was taken back by the way Daenerys and Jon’s relationship ended. Missandei believed that she had seen her friend happy for the first time when she was with Jon. She hated that things went south because she knew Daenerys was hurting from it”

“Did he truly say abominations are created from incest?” she asked. Daenerys just softly nodded her head looking at her now empty hands

“I will say this as many times as you need for it to sink into your mind” Missandei said sternly lifting Daenerys’ chin to look her in the eyes “You are not an abomination, and you are NOT mad, nor will you ever be. I don’t care what Jon snow says or what any of the other stupid Westerosi say, you are not your father”

Missandei took her back into her arms, and Daenerys burrowed as deep into her as she could.

“I didn’t tell him” Daenerys said after a few moments, putting a hand on her stomach “I was going to after the feast, but then he wanted to tell his sisters and I just got scared. I didn’t want anyone to know. I didn’t want anyone to try to hurt my babe” Missandei held her tighter “Then he said that our children would be abominations and I just”

“It won’t be” Missandei replied fiercly “It will be a beautiful, smart, and good-hearted just like its mother, and it will know 19 languages just like its Aunt” Daenerys gave a watery laugh before pulling apart from Missandei

“I just want my child to be loved” Daenerys said wiping tears from her cheeks

“It will be. Whether we are here in Westeros or back in Essos your child will have no shortage of love”

“Thank you Missy”

“Always”

“I will tell Grey Worm and Qhono tomorrow, we will go back to Essos and finish what we started”

Missandei gave her a soft smile “Breaker of Chains it is then”

They lay back down under the furs and Missandei wrapped her arms around Daenerys’ stomach

“You know this is as much as my babe as it is yours, right? I mean you may be the one carrying it but it’s mine as well” Missandei said

“Missy?”

“Yes?”

“Go to sleep”

Both women chuckled and let the rock of the ship lull them to sleep

____________________________________________________________

Four days had passed, and they were nearing Dragonstone. She wished they had already had everyone and all of their things so they could have gone straight to Essos, but they still needed to pick up the Dothraki who were left on the island. Most were women and children, but there were some men left to protect them. They also needed to strip the castle of everything they brought, and anything left over from her family.

She also knew that she had a promise to fulfill. She gave Yara her word that she would take out Euron, and thankfully Euron just so happened to put himself directly in Daenerys grasp.

She sent a small boat with a group of men out that afternoon to make sure that the Iron Fleet was still in the same position. They came back confirming this to be so. Euron was hiding behind a few boulders attempting to ambush them. All she had to do now was wait for the sun to go down. Tonight there would be no moon. No light to help them see Drogon, and his black body would perfectly match the color of the night sky.

The sun went down and she and Drogon took flight. She flew high towards Dragonstone where Euron’s fleet was anchored. She saw the lights of the ship and heard the voices of amused drunken men. 

_** At least you enjoyed your last day **_ she thought

With one last look she easily found Euron’s ship due to the white on it sails. She quickly flew Drogon down and rained fire on the fleet, making sure to hit Euron’s first. She heard men screaming from the fire and some yelling about scorpions. She guessed that they had been smart enough to put them on the ships in the case of a dragon attack. It was too late however, because Daenerys had the upper hand. She flew smoothly over the fleet lighting every ship she saw on fire. Within less than five minutes the Iron Fleet was no more, and she was free of any oaths that would have tied her to Westeros.

She would send Yara a raven letting her know that Euron’s fleet was destroyed and that he was most likely killed in the fire storm. She had to sail out to Dragonstone herself though if she wanted to make sure that he was indeed dead. She would also let her know why she was leaving Westeros without taking the throne. Yara was a loyal friend and ally, and Daenerys thought she deserved to know the reasons for her unpredicted departure.

_ ** Gods I can only imagine how much chaos she’ll make now that I’m leaving ** _

Drogon let her off onto the deck of her ship and flew away to find Rhaegal. Grey Worm and Missandei walked towards her. After Missandei was assured that she and Drogon were not harmed they all turned to look at what was left of the great Iron Fleet.

“You’re free now” 

“No, not yet. Not until we sail from Dragonstone… then I’ll finally be free from my family’s legacy”

“Then you continue your own” said Greyworm


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys arrives in Meereen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Daario and Dany will not be a thing so don't start with me leave me alone lol

Three moons had passed since she left Westeros. They were about a day away from Meereen and she excited to see the city again. She didn’t realize just how much she missed it until she had decided to go back. They would have arrived a week ago had it not been for her forcing her ship to dock in Myr to restock their supply of peaches.

She knew it was ridiculous to force them to stop for peaches only, but she truly felt like she would go crazy without them. Her peach cravings were so bad that she told them she would jump off the ship and swim to Myr herself if they didn’t stop. After that fiasco the cooks made sure to always put peach slices alongside her meals.

Thinking back on it caused her to be slightly embarrassed by her actions, but it wasn’t her fault. She was with child, well according to all the movement in her stomach and the Dothraki healers, she was actually with child_ren_ Three babes to be exact

_** What is with Targaryens and the number three?!**_

How her body is able to hold three babes at once still amazes her, as she barely has the height of a girl recently flowered. She feared that the babes lacked space, but the healers assured her that they were doing fine though they could come a bit early. It was for that reason she was truly ready to get off of the ship. She did not want to birth the babes on a boat.

She was 7 moons now, and her belly was very large and round. She was larger than most women would be at 7 moons, but she was also carrying three times the number of children most women carried all at once.

She was both excited and nervous to meet her children, and as much as she wanted them to stay put until they were ready she also wanted them to hurry and exit her body. She was still amazed that she was going to have human children and couldn’t wait to hold them in her arms.

“I wonder what they are going to look like” she said to Missandei who was laying behind her in the bed. She would massage her back and feet every day and lay with her until Grey Worm’s shift was over. What exactly her commander did on the ship she had no idea, but she didn’t care to ask because with him busy she got to spend more time with Missandei.

“Beautiful that’s for sure. Both of the people who created them are gorgeous. I do hope they have your hair color though as it is such a pretty shade” Missandei said

“But with Jon’s curls. I loved his curls, though the babes’ curls would be better because they’d actually be taken care of instead of just being roughly washed and thrown in a bun”

“Gods bath time is going to be hectic with all those heads to wash”

“It’s three babes Missy everything will be hectic” both women laughed

The sun was lowering, and soon it would be time for Missandei to leave and find Grey Worm. It was during these times that she thought about those who were no longer in her life. The thoughts of Jorah always made her sad. He had been with her longer than anyone else. He was there to witness all of her major life changes, her marriage, the death of Drogo and Rhaego, the birth of the dragons, the Red Waste, the House of the Undying, the conquering of Slaver’s Bay, when she finally made it to Westeros.

He was a constant figure in her life. A person that she was certain she could trust. His death saddened her, but she was happy that he was able to go back to the north before he died. He met the last relative of his house and gained her forgiveness and acceptance, all he truly ever wanted.

Thinking about Jorah’s death always brought back to thinking of the things that happened in the North. How she had once felt on top of the world with Jon at her side to then ultimately feeling rejected and alone . She would spend hours just analyzing how it all went wrong. The distrust of her from his family, him pushing her away when he found out about their relation, her caution about what he now meant to her life’s long journey, his utter dismissal of her fears for her safety, his complete rejection of their family, and him indirectly calling her and her children sinful abominations.

So many things went wrong so fast, too fast for anyone to even try to stop it. She cried a lot over the past three moon turns. Crying in mourning of her relationship with Jon. Looking back on it she could see just how fast they jumped headfirst into their relationship. Had it had worked, it would have been a song for the ages. The last two Targaryens find each other after being on two separate ends of the world. They defeat death itself, restore the kingdoms and their house, while ushering in a golden age of growth to Westeros. Unfortunately, none of that happened.

Now thinking about it, she did not think it could ever have happened. She did not doubt that they loved each other, but she knew they were not what each other needed. Daenerys is a revolutionary, she strives to change the world. She can’t sit back knowing people were suffering when she could help. She wants to eradicate evil men and uplift the powerless. While Jon believed in her visions, he is more of a complacent man who if he could would ignore everything happening in the world and live in a peaceful clearing with his wolf until his last day.

During these past three moon turns she also cried for her children, because like her they would not truly know their father. She would tell them stories of him as she already did on the occasional nights that the babes just would not stop moving. She would not deprive them of the knowledge of who their father is. But even with that knowledge she knew they would still yearn for him to be there, as she had yearned for her mother and brother Rhaegar when growing up. 

She would do her best to fill that missing void in her children’s life. She would also keep them surrounded by people who know nothing but love for them. Like Missandei, Grey Worm, and the very excited Dothraki. She hoped that even more people would come into her life over the next years to come to add to her ever growing diverse family.

At times she missed Tyrion and his witty jokes. At one point she had thought of him somewhat as a type of brother she never had. She wondered what he decided to do after she left. She hoped he would forgive her for leaving without telling him, but she knew he would disagree with her going back. He would have tried to do everything possible to get her to stay in Westeros and fight for the throne.

She was sure that he would have tried to use her children as pawns in the game of thrones too. Having them be betrothed before they were even born to gain the loyalty of a lord or a kingdom. But that is not what she wants for her children. She had been forced to marry for politics twice already, and she would not do that to her children they are too important to her.

That was always what Tyrion misunderstood about her: what she found most important in life. He had thought the throne and power were the most important things to her, but that was not true. The one thing she thought most important in life was what she thought she could never have…a family. She had always wanted a family to love her. The only reason she ever went for the throne was to right the wrongs done to the family she never got to meet. Most of her life revolved around her family.

She had started to second guess whether she still wanted the iron throne once she found out she was with child, and deep down she knew she didn’t. She didn’t mind ruling for she knew she would still be a capable ruler even while raising her children, but she did not want to raise her children in Westeros. She didn’t want her children to grow up in a place that would always think the worst of them. A place where children were punished for the actions of their parents.

No, she wanted her children raised in Essos. Where they would grow up next to the children of noblemen, former slaves, shop owners, and merchants. They would grow up with people with diverse beliefs, cultures, and skin colors. They would not be so stuck in their ways that they think anyone who is not like them is a savage. They would be free to live life and to love, but more importantly the would be safe in Essos surrounded by people that would die for them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

They docked in Meereen. The sun was shinning bright on all those below it. Drogon and Rhaegal soared through the sky circling the pyramids in the city. Half of her fleet had arrived a few days before she did to make sure the way was clear. 

She had been nervous earlier that morning when getting ready to arrive to the city. Fearing that the people would be angry that she left or thought her weak for coming back. Missandei assured her that her people would never think that way of her, and that she is mistaking the meereenese people for the northerners.

From where she was on the deck, she could see a man waiting on the dock in front of her ship. At a closer glance she was to figure out who the man was. Daario Naharis. He was smiling up at her, and she responded with her own smile. She had missed him and his cocky attitude. Not as her lover though as she was truthful with Tyrion when she said she felt nothing when she left him, but she missed his friendship and blunt way of speaking to her.

When she was let off of the boat she walked up to him still smiling “Captain Daario Naharis of the Seconds Sons. Who knew a former sellsword would be such a good peacekeeper?” she asked with a contemplating look “Oh that’s right I did”

Daario grinned down at her “Ah yes you did. You left me all alone in this city to keep the peace. Left without even a kiss goodbye. Oh how my heart shattered into a thousand pieces” he said while dramatically grasping his chest

They had begun to walk to the horses at the end of the dock “You have seemed have survived that heart break quite well”

“And you seemed to have had a good time in Westeros” he said looking towards her belly “For someone was able to do what I could not. Had I known I would have brought a carriage instead of a single horse for you”

She scoffed at the thought of ridding in a carriage “I know you usually zone out when Missandei states my titles, but I’ll remind you that I am a khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea I do not ride in carriages”

“Please forgive my insolence Your Wonderfulness” he replied in an exaggerated bow before helping her onto her saddle. Grey Worm helped Missandei on her horse, and a few minutes later all four began to ride through the gates and into the city

“Did the father not travel with you?” he asked looking behind them seemingly searching for the man who impregnated her “Or is he coming at a later time?” he asked now looking back at her

“No. He won’t be coming at all” she said and saw a small frown come on Daario’s face

“And Viserion?” he asked looking at the dragons flying around

“There is much we must discuss Daario” she said sadly

The dragons’ roars had brought the citizens out of their homes. Word had spread around that Daenerys was coming back once her first ships docked days ago. People lined the streets towards the Great Pyramid to get a view of her riding through the city. As soon as she was spotted cries of ‘Mhysa’ and cheers rung out in the crowd.

She was reminded of when she came face to face with the people of Meereen. She was relieved that the people here still loved her and didn’t feel like she betrayed them. She couldn’t help but smile and wave back at the crowd

“We told them to name a new ruler after you left like you asked us to, but they refused to have anyone besides you as their leader” Daario told her looking at the crowds “They prayed for your safe return Your Grace”

She felt tears well in her eyes

_** All of that time I spent looking west I couldn’t even see what I had right in front of me **_

“Their prays have been answered. I have come back to finish what we started. We will bring a new age to Essos” she said then turned to look at Daario “Will you help me?”

“Until my dying day”

They looked back to the crowds and towards the horizon where the dragons were circling the Great Pyramid

_** Home **_


	4. Silver Hair and Purple Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump
> 
> *4yrs later*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Between writing this story, The Dragons Return, and a new fanfic I started on, it took a little longer for this chapter to come out. Next chapter should be out soon though

Meereen, Essos

“What of the news from Myr and Volantis?” Daenerys asked sitting back in a lounge chair and eating grapes

“Daario has led the Second Sons and the Dothraki to victory in Myr. Once made aware of their arrival, the former slaves took up arms against their masters and helped to overthrow the Myrish government. The three-headed dragon flies above the city” Missandei said placing the scroll on the table and moving to the next one

“Grey Worm has also led the Unsullied and the Mother’s men to a victory in Volantis. The slaves rose up to help the fight. The pure bloods behind the black walls have not made any moves, but the three-headed dragon flies above the city none the less” she continued “Both are awaiting word on how they shall continue on” finishing with the scrolls she looked towards Daenerys 

“We shall so the same as we did when we reconquered Astapor and Yunkai. All slavers will be burned by dragon flames. They had their choice 8 years ago when I liberated Slaver's Bay the first time, and three years ago when I re-liberated it once I returned. They continued to enslave people after I warned them of the consequences, they shall now feel the wrath of the dragon” she said evenly

She honestly could not believe that people were still actively opposing her when it came to slavery. She conquered Astapor 8 years ago, with the promise of freeing every man woman and child from their chains. She had given these slavers 8 entire years to give up slavery and find other skills they were good at besides selling people.

Had they had listened to her the first time she came they could have been wealthy from other trades by now, but they didn’t. No, they hadn’t listened to the ‘Foreign Whore’ who threatened them with savages and eunuchs and wanted to change their cultures and destroy their governments. They hadn’t listened when she gave them the chance then, and she cared not to give them anymore chances. 

So now instead of being spice kings, cheesemongers, salt masters, or whatever else wealthy traders are calling themselves, these slavers will die, and their wealth will be distributed evenly to the very people they enslaved. Their children will be housed with the former slave children who have been orphaned, and they will grow as equals; not one above or below the other

“Tell them to begin forming the councils. The same as in all of my former slave cities, six former slaves and six nobles. They govern the city together. No one holds more power over the other. They will recognize me as their queen, obey my laws, and implement my currency system”

Missandei quickly wrote Daenerys’ orders and handed her the scrolls to sign before sealing them with blood red wax and stamping them with the three-headed dragon sigil

“Now that we have taken Myr and Volantis, what is left my Queen?” Missandei asked placing the scrolls to the side

“Pentos and Lys first, then I need to speak to the Iron Bank. They claim to not have slaves in Pentos, but that is a lie. Most if not all of the servants there are slaves in all but name” Daenerys replied

“And Lys?” Missandei asked. To this Daenerys gave a thoughtful look

“As the last Valyrian dragonlord, or at least until the children are older, I feel I owe the people in Lys to either end or restructure their pillow house business” she said

“I agree on doing something with the pillow houses, but how is it that you owe them? What have the Lyseni done for you?” Missandei asked quizzically

“When the Valyrian empire was at its former glory, the dragonlords saw Lys as the perfect retreat, due to the beautiful weather and fertile grounds. For thousands of years dragonlords traveled to Lys, and over time the natives began to look more and more like pureblood Valyrians. The Lyseni are now seen as the most beautiful people in the world” Daenerys said. She remembered Viserys saying that if he had not feared being forced into be a pillow slave they would have hidden in Lys instead of the other free cities

“They are always searching for comely little boys and young maidens for their pillow houses, and they are said to mate beauty with beauty to produce the loveliest of bed slaves. If what I hear is true, then they are now looking for and mating to produce bed slaves that look most like me. For who wouldn’t want to fuck the ‘Dragon Queen’ for a night” she continued with an eyeroll “If it were not for my ancestors, I do not believe Lys would have participated in the slave trade as strongly as they have been”

Missandei nodded her head in understanding “How many slaves compared to natives?” she questioned

“3 slaves to every 1 native” Daenerys replied

“Have you figured out a way in?”

“The Lyseni do not have an army themselves, because they do not want to risk the lives of their own people. They hire sellswords to defend the island from attack. Unlike the Golden Company these sellswords do break contracts. I have recently received word back from their captain, who is open to negotiate switching sides. I will meet with one of his lieutenants in Volantis”

_** And hopefully they have enough sense to not fight against dragons**_ Daenerys thought 

Soon the sounds of small feet patting the ground and little arguing voices could be heard in the hallway. Four small children ran into the room, with one silver-haired little girl leading the charge

“Muña! Joran and Qorro won’t let Maegon and me play warrior with them!” the girl said holding her brother close with one arm while pointing accusingly at the other two boys

“Only because Mae never plays right, and you hit too hard!” Daario’s son Qorro yelled followed by a ‘yeah’ from a pouting Joran

Missandei tried and failed at biting back a laugh, and Daenerys tried not to grin in amusement at the very serious faces Joran, Qorro, and Rhaella were wearing. Poor Maegon looked like he wanted to hide away, he always hated when they argued.

“You’re just weak!” Rhaella said glaring at Qorro

“Rhaella! That is not a nice thing to say” Daenerys chastised

“But it’s true muña! simon Qhono, uncle Daario, and even qȳbor Turgon Nudha say I’m the strongest!”

It was true. She had her children training with her commanders as soon as they had deemed fit. They started with Qhono first, learning to ride and shoot with a bow. Grey worm came next showing them how to fight together as a group, and lastly Daario began to teach them how to fight individually. The children were all just barely reaching their fourth name day, so none of them were actually good at any of the fighting styles, but it was best to train them as soon as possible.

Though young it was becoming easy to see the types of fighters each child would be. Rhaella, her oldest, was indeed the strongest, which would change once they grew, but she would probably always be the most resilient. Joran was the most cunning, and he was always quick to adapt to changes. Maegon, her youngest, had the most skill though he did not care to fight. Qorro, the son of Daario and one of her Dothraki handmaidens, was the quickest, though he often got in trouble for being too wild. Hard not to be when Daario is your father.

“Joran and I will be stronger than you one day! Even Maegon too, cause we’re boys and you’re a girl!” Qorro said sticking his tongue out

“Well I’ll have my own dragon by then, and I’ll still be stronger than you!”

_** And we’re going to end it at that before she starts promising death by dragon fire **_ Daenerys thought. 

Sometimes she wondered if Rhaella and Qorro would end up together when they grew up. They already argued like a married couple. How ironic it would be for her daughter to marry Daario’s son.

“I have heard enough from you all” Daenerys said “I care not who is stronger now or will be in 10 years. I do however care that you lot are running around my pyramid covered head to toe in dirt with wooden swords hanging in your hands when you are supposed to be in your lessons” she looked at each child sternly causing them to look at their feet

“It is almost time for lunch, let us get you all cleaned up. After we eat, we’ll continue with those writing lessons you all keep finding ways out of” Missandei said rising from her seat and corralling the children towards the door. None were too happy with this turn of events, and they all groaned at the idea of baths and lessons.

Daenerys chuckled to herself hearing the children try to bribe Missandei in High Valyrian to get out of their lessons. They were talking to a brick wall though, for as loving as she was, Missandei was as stern as any when it came to lessons. 

After plopping a few more grapes into her mouth Daenerys followed behind the group promising the children a ride on Drogon if they did exactly as Missandei said and gave her no trouble during their lessons.

__________________________________________________

Winterfell, Westeros

“Any news from the south?” Jon asked looking around the table at his council. After Daenerys returned to Essos, the northern lords redeclared Jon King in the North, once again succeeding from the iron throne. With nowhere else safe to go, Tyrion and Varys chose to stay in Winterfell and serve Jon.

“Qyburn has taken control over my little birds in Kingslanding. We are scarcely getting information out of the capital, but it seems as though Cersei is preparing her armies to march now that winter is said to be near its end. She wants to bring the north to heel, and…permanently remove the dragons from Westeros” replied Varys feigning sympathy for Jon

Thanks to Sansa the entire realm knew of his true parentage, just as Dany had warned him. Not soon after Daenerys was said to have reached Essos, Sansa broke her promise to Jon and told Tyrion. When Jon demanded to know her reasons for breaking her promise, she said she did it for him. According to her, the only way for them to be safe was to remove Cersei and put Jon on the throne with Sansa as the Wardeness of the North.

It was then that Jon truly felt like a northern idiot. Dany had warned him that this would happen, even begged him at the time to not tell his sisters. He hadn’t listened then and it bit him in the ass later on. He was now forced once again into a leadership position he did not want. All he wanted to do after defeating the white walkers was to live a life of peace, but now that his identity was known he was being made to become the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

A position that he felt he was not right to hold. He knew that it was his by blood, but he also knew that he lacked the experience that was needed to rule seven kingdoms. Being king in the north was different. He was ruling one kingdom that had more land than people, but even still he wasn’t the best at it. He hated ruling and often left most of the decisions up to his family and his council.

After Tyrion found out he had of course told Varys, who in turn took it upon himself to send ravens out to all of the major houses of Westeros. The responses were varied. Dorne had declared their independence, saying that they would never bow to any child produced from Rhaegar Targaryen and his ‘wolf-girl’. According to Varys, they had only followed Daenerys because she understood the pain Rhaegar caused Dorne and she strongly believed in most of their laws.

The northern lords were happy to put a northman on the iron throne, though they refused to call him Aegon, and the Vale followed out of their loyalty to Sansa. The Riverlands and the Stormlands took vows of neutrality, while the Crownlands and the Reach pledged for Cersei

“Have the men begin to prepare. Lord Royce bring the fighting men from the Vale up to the Twins. Do this quietly. I do not want Cersei knowing you’re there. They have more men than we do, the only way we win this war is if we control the location. They don’t know this area like we do. We’ll cut them off in the neck, surround them, northmen from the front and valemen from the back”

“Your Grace, what about the dragon?” Lord Royce asked “We saw you ride him during the Battle of Winterfell can’t you call it back here or something to help, you are a Targaryen”

“No, my Lord I cannot. I denounced my Targaryen heritage before Queen Daenerys left. I did not want the throne, and I knew she would be the best ruler the seven kingdoms would have ever had” Jon said with a pointed look to Sansa and Arya “When she left Winterfell Rhaegal broke the bond we shared and went with his mother back to Essos. He is no longer my mount, and I am no longer a dragon rider” he said evenly

“Well you have reclaimed your Targaryen heritage now. You should try to call for him, maybe he will reform his bond. He is rightfully yours, he should help in this war” Sansa said

“He is not rightfully anyone’s. A dragon is not a slave Sansa, and I will not attempt to call him from his mother and bring him here. Daenerys already lost one dragon because of me I will not take another from her, I have already taken too much from her” he said sadly “And I have only reclaimed my heritage because you left me with no choice”

“I am not sure having Rhaegal here would truly make a difference anyway. Word had already spread that you flew him before, and Cersei would no doubt think of the possibility of you using him in this war. It’s safe to assume that her armies will be bringing scorpions with them. He wouldn’t have the chance to join the fight” Tyrion said breaking his silence

“I’m not calling for Rhaegal” Jon said with finality. He was about to dismiss the council until he saw Tyrion and Varys share a look of uncertainty with each other “What is it?” he asked them. They looked like they were having a silent argument over whether or not to tell him “Tell me what it is”

“There’s been news from the east” Tyrion said hesitantly

Sansa rolled her eyes then, knowing it was going to be news about Daenerys “What does her sacking cities in Essos have to do with any of us my Lord?”

“The news is not about her sacking cities. Although she has added more to her kingdom recen-“ Tyrion began before being cut off

“Then what is it about Tyrion” Jon said clearly ready to end the meeting

“Children, Your Grace” Tyrion said softly “Reports say that she is to reopen the fighting pits in Meereen in celebration of her children’s fourth name day” 

Jon felt like he had been plunged into a frozen river. His head was spinning

_** Children…fourth name day… no they couldn’t be…she wouldn’t have **_ he thought to himself. He looked towards the ever-quiet Bran, and met his gaze

“Children? Are they…” he couldn’t seem to finish the question, but no one needed him to. Deep down he already knew it, but he feared the answer all the same. Arya stepped up next to him in silent support. Everyone was looking towards Bran for confirmation, but his eyes never left Jon’s

“Yes” Bran said plainly “You are their father”

After finding out his parentage, he had thought that nothing could shake him again. He was wrong, very wrong. He felt like his world had flipped once again. He was a father and had not known. All his life he swore to never have children, he couldn’t bare passing on the bastard title to a child and forcing them to live with the torment like he did. Then he met Dany, and he had never wanted anything more than to prove the witch wrong and give her a living child to hold in her arms. 

That wish had sadly changed when he found out that she was his aunt. He couldn’t continue their relationship, Targaryen or not, he followed the old gods and incest was something they frowned upon. It was a sinful act in the god’s eyes and nothing good came from it.

“Did she know while she was in Winterfell?” he asked

“Yes. She was going to tell you after the battle, it’s why she came to you that night. After you ignored her pleas to not tell Sansa your truth, she decided to keep her pregnancy hidden for the safety of the babes” Bran said emotionlessly 

_ ** Gods she had already known when I told her our children would be abominations ** _

“There’s three” Bran added as an after thought

“Three?” questioned Arya 

“Children” Bran replied

_ ** Three children…I have sired three children and I don’t even know their names, or how they look ** _

“The council is dismissed” Jon said quickly, “Bran stay.” Lord Royce was the first to leave, followed by a reluctant Varys and Tyrion. Arya and Sansa stayed in their places waiting for Bran to continue “I said the council is dismissed Sansa, you may go back to your duties as the Lady of Winterfell”

Sansa shocked “No Jon, this is a family matter and I should be here” she said firmly 

“The moment you told Tyrion my secret you were no longer my family. You wanted me to become king and now I am, so as your _ King _ I command you to leave and go back to your duties” Jon said as he glared at Sansa

She returned the glare, but once she realized that none of her siblings would speak up for her, she huffed and left the room. Slamming the chamber door behind her

Once Sansa was gone, he turned back towards Bran “What are their names?” he asked as Arya pulled up a chair next to him

“Rhaella, Joran, and Maegon” he said “Rhaella is the oldest, and is the heir to her mother’s kingdom”

“Do they look like her?” Jon asked wanting to know everything about his children

“Yes, she passed on her Targaryen traits to the children. Rhaella is said to be a younger version of Daenerys, both in looks and behaviors. The citizens of Daenerys’ kingdom are very happy with their crown princess, and the Dothraki call her ‘little Khaleesi’”

Jon smiled at that, happy to know that his daughter had taken after her mother. She would grow to be a strong and fierce woman, and no doubt a great queen. “And my sons?” he asked 

“They take after you both evenly. They would be identical in appearance if Maegon did not have one grey eye. Behavior wise, Joran is much like Daenerys and Rhaella. Maegon however is the quieter one and he prefers books to swords, though they have all been training since they were two”

“Two? Why would a two year old need to train?” asked Arya

“The Dothraki begin their training young. By the age of four Dothraki children can ride and shoot with bows” Jon said moving his eyes from Bran towards Arya “Daenerys said it was a part of their culture”

“And the girl, Rhaella, she trains too?” Arya asked. Jon had no doubt that if Bran said no Arya would sail to Meereen to train Rhaella herself.

“Yes. Daenerys as well” That seemed to shock both Arya and Jon. He never thought Daenerys would want to learn how to fight. He never even thought to teach her the basics when she was at Winterfell, at the time he didn’t think it necessary as she always rode Drogon into battle. He now knows that that was foolish, as she ended up on the ground without Drogon fighting the dead with Ser Jorah

_ ** She was with child then. If it weren’t for Jorah finding her, she and the babes would have died that night. She named one of our sons after her loyal protector** _

_ ** Why didn’t she tell me. I would have done everything to keep them safe ** _

He kept thinking of little silver-haired and purple-eyed babes taking their first steps, saying their first words, Hell he wondered what language their first word was even in. He was sure Dany was teaching them every language she knew.

“What are you going to do now?” Arya asked bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked around the room noticing Bran was no longer there “Podrick took him back to his chamber five minutes ago. You were brooding pretty heavily” she said taking a sip of ale, making him realize he had a cup in front of him now as well 

He sighed and rubbed his face before taking a sip from his cup “There’s not much I can do Arya” he said dejectedly “They’re in Essos, and I’m here. My true name has been told, and now I am duty bound to remove Cersei from the throne. I can’t leave now because I am in the middle of a war, and I can’t leave later because I’ll either be dead or stuck rebuilding the kingdoms. I’ll never know my children”

He drained the ale in his cup before getting up to leave the room. “I’m going to the Godswoods. I need to be alone”

Arya nodded her head in understanding “I’ll see you tomorrow brother” she said as Jon turned to leave the room, thoughts of silver-haired and purple-eyed children running through his mind.


	5. No looking back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Jonerys fic, it just didn't fit well with the basis of the story. 
> 
> I thought about doing a slow burn where they'd get back together, but can Dany really forgive someone who used and ignored her, and then indirectly called her and her children abominations

Jon walked into his chamber to rest. It was late in the night and the room was blanketed in darkness. The fire in the hearth was simmering out, so he picked at it before adding another log to burn

“I thought you’d never come back to rest” a feminine voice that came from the bed said. The voice belonged to Val, daughter to the late Mance Rayder. She and Jon had grown close when he was living with the free folk beyond the wall, until Ygritte saved his life and claimed him as hers. He barely saw her when they were preparing for the army of the dead, as he was always working or with Daenerys. It wasn’t until a year after Daenerys had left that they rekindled their friendship, and a year after that they became more intimate.

“Sorry I just… I got some news today that I needed time to process” he said still bending in front of the fire. She left the bed and went up to him hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. He moved his hand up to her arms and gently rubbed them before moving to sit on one of the chairs by the hearth.

“What kind of news?” she asked softly, moving the other chair closer to sit directly in front of him

“It’s about Daenerys” he said hesitantly clenching and unclenching his fist. He and Val had spoken about Daenerys years ago when they rekindled their friendship. He opened up to her about his feelings in a way that he couldn’t do with his siblings anymore. While Val never seemed jealous of Daenerys, Jon could tell that she feared he would leave her if Daenerys ever came back.

“What about her?” she asked with a slight nervous edge tinting her voice

“She- when she left, she…” he huffed a breath, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He took a second to compose himself before looking back up to Val. She put her hand on his knee, and he continued speaking “When she left Winterfell she was with child. She never told me, but news has come from the east and Bran, he told me that I have children. Three. Two boys and a little girl”

She quickly removed her hand from his knee at the mention of children. They sat silent for a moment. The only sounds in the room being the crackling of the fire and their breathes mingling. After a while she stood, moving away from Jon and to the window. “Will you go to them?” she asked looking out towards the empty courtyard

Jon sighed and hung his head “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I am duty bound to the people of the 7 kingdoms”

“If you weren’t and you could go, would you? Would you go to them…to her?” Insecurity laced her voice as she hugged herself tight, refusing to look over at Jon. He got up then, moving towards the window and stepping in front of her.

“If I could I would not be going to her, I’d be going to meet my children. The relationship Daenerys and I had ended years ago” Jon said earnestly

“In order to meet your children, you have to see her! Do you still love her?” she asked, fearing the answer he would give

"Val” he said with a small shake of his head

“Did you love her more than you love me?” Val continued. Tears threatening to leak over her cheeks

“Don’t do that” he said meeting her eyes “We’ve already spoken about this”

“Yes, before we knew you had children with her! With her Jon! Not Ygritte and not me, but her!” the dam broke, and a steady stream of tears fell on to her cheeks “No matter how much I try to convince you to give me a babe you always say no, that you don’t want to have bastards, but you gave her three”

She was sobbing now, barely able to hold herself up as her knees grew weak. Jon picked her up and sat back down in the chair by the hearth with her on his lap. He held her tight as the sobs racked her small frame. When her breathing slowed and the tears lessened, he wiped at her eyes with his thumbs and kissed her cheeks.

“What I had with Daenerys is over Val. I love you, and I am with you. I do not love her more because she had my children, I do not want you to think that” Jon said as he rubbed her back “And the children are not bastards there, not like they would be here at least”

She tensed then. He had told her years ago what a bastard was when she first brought up children, so she knew there was only one way for those children to not be bastards “You married?” she asked so low that he almost missed what she said

“No, _ no _” he replied quickly

“Then how are they not bastards?”

“There is no such thing as a bastard in Essos” he said simply “Their mother is also an Essosi queen who is practically worshipped by her people. They will love her children no matter how they came about”

“And you are a king. It would not matter how yours came about either” Val replied hoping that since he already had children out in the world, he would give her one as well

“I’m a _ Westerosi_ king, who was raised as a bastard. It matters not if I can legitimize my child, the Lords and Ladies will always think of it as a bastard behind its back. I won’t put my child through that” Jon said. He could see the hope previously in her eyes replaced with sadness “Look, if we make it through this war we will marry, and then I will give you as many children as you like”

She looked into his eyes silently, when all she found was honesty, she nodded her head. He leaned in for a kiss, and she met him halfway. After breaking the kiss Jon stood, still holding her, and placed her on the bed. He quickly removed his clothing before settling in the bed and pulling Val to his chest. Exhausted, he murmured a few more reassuring words before letting sleep take him. 

________________________________________________

A sharp jab to the face awoke her, she was sure it was a foot. She felt bodies pressed against her, and heard soft snores filling the air. She sighed contently and was starting to drift back off to sleep until she felt someone begin to rub her back. These were not the hands of a child, and they were too rough to belong to Missandei. Her eyes fluttered open and Daenerys was greeted with a sight she had not expected to see so soon.

Eyes so dark purple that they were almost black stared into her lilac ones. She beamed at the sight of the man in her bed and would have jumped into his arms had Maegon not been stretched out between them.

“Valarr” she whispered happily, as to not wake up the children “You weren’t expected back for another two days”

“The seas were smooth my queen” he said as she reached out to place a hand on his arm “I also might have pushed the crew harder as the longing to be with my wife grew unbearable” Valarr said as he grinned at Daenerys. He lifted himself over Maegon’s body and leaned down to take her lips with his own. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time”

She smiled up at him “I’ve missed you.” He put his forehead against hers, and they stayed nonmoving for a moment before he kissed her once more

A knock sounded on the door and it opened as Missandei walked through. She was shocked to see Valarr, but muttered her ‘Good mornings’ just the same as she made her way into Daenerys’ closet

Valarr moved from above Daenerys to sit back on the bed “How about I take Maegon and Joran back to their chambers to get ready for the day?” She nodded her head as he helped untangle her from tiny limbs “I’ll send in Rhaella’s nursemaid to bring her things”

Valarr stood and picked up Maegon who was out cold. He gently tossed the boy over his shoulder before walking around the bed to the other side and picking up Joran. Joran was a light sleeper, so the movement woke him from his slumber.

“Kepa?” he asked as his eyes fluttered into focus “Iksis bona ao kepa?” _ Is that you father _

“I’m back my little dragon. I’ve missed you” replied Valarr as he began walking out of the room

“Did you have fun kepa?” Joran asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes 

“I’ll tell you about all my adventures as we dress little dragon” Valarr said kissing his temple “We must hurry so we can break our fast with muña” Daenerys watched the scene with loving eyes as her husband took the boys to get dressed

She had not expected to get married as soon as she did, and she had definitely not expected to actually love the man she would marry. Daenerys had given up on love before she met Valarr. She had already had two political marriages and had no doubt that her next marriage would be done to unite a few cities together. Her experiences with Jon also marred her a bit emotionally.

She had met Valarr three years ago when the children were no older than five moon turns. He had come from Volantis to help her free slaves across Essos. He was also Valyrian, as pure Valyrian as one could be even more so than she herself was. He was from one of the families that lived behind the black walls of Volantis, so he was able to trace his lineage all the way back to before the doom of Valyria.

The families behind the black walls are notoriously known to never leave its comforts, and Valarr’s family was no different. He however did not want to spend his every second behind the walls and had managed to sneak out to try and see the wonders the world had to offer.

Instead of wonders, all he saw were slaves when he escaped the comfort of his home. He was horrified when he saw a public beating of a slave in the middle of the street. The other slaves he saw were all tired, hungry, and hopeless. He had heard about Daenerys and was made to believe she was an evil person, but when he saw what was happening right outside the black walls he knew that his people were the actual evil ones.

When he came to her, she had allowed him to help her in the best ways he could. He was not a solider as he had never even picked up a sword before, but his mind was sharp and he knew how the rich and powerful Essosi thought. She had him watched closely as he worked and spoke with people to make sure he wasn’t a spy, but that had proved unnecessary. He was fierce in his disgust for slavers, and he made all of his decisions for the benefit of the former slaves and the detriment of the slavers.

They quickly became the perfect team. After she would conquer a city, he would come in and help with establishing councils and making the people aware of the new laws. With the two of them leading, Yunkai and Astapor fell just as fast as they did the first time, but this time the peace wasn’t fleeting.

They went to New Ghis and Lhazar after, knowing that some slave masters had likely fled to those two cities. Valarr was able to get the cities to join Daenerys’ kingdom, which was now more of a growing empire, peacefully. 

After spending a year working closely together, Daenerys and Valarr’s friendship became more intimate. Once Daario got wind of their relationship, he practically shoved a sparring sword into Valarr’s hands, claiming the Dothraki would never respect him if he couldn’t hold his own. While she knew this to be true, she also couldn’t help but think that Daario was using that as an excuse to land a few hits on him. His own way of taking a measure of Valarr.

A year ago, they married to much of the happiness of Missandei and the people of her kingdom. It was well known that Valarr helped her add cities to her kingdom, as she never hid the fact that she had a team of great people behind her. Her people loved him and were happy that she had chosen him for her king.

Her children were happy as well, which is what truly mattered most to her. Valarr and the children had a very strong relationship with each other. They looked to him as their father, and he treated them as if they were his own. Daenerys had told them about Jon so they knew that Valarr was not their sire, but they still referred to him as ‘kepa’ and only used the word ‘father’ when speaking about Jon which was rare.

_______________________________________________

“What of the news from Myr and Volantis?” Valarr asked as he fixed Joran and Rhaella small plates with boiled eggs, blackened bacon, and peach slices

“Our armies were victories. I have sent word to begin forming the councils” Daenerys replied while making plates for Maegon and herself

“Are we flying there together, or shall I have a fresh crew prepare a ship for me?” At the word ship the children all whipped their heads to look at Valarr

“You’re leaving again kepa?” asked Maegon 

“Can I go too?!” asked Joran

“You can’t go kepa, you just came back!” Rhaella exclaimed moving from her seat to sit on Valarr’s lap and hug him “I won’t let you go!”

“Oh my fierce little dragon I must go, but only for a little while. The people need muña and I right now. 

“Kepa and I will fly on Drogon, so we’ll only be gone a few days my loves” Daenerys said, and that seemed to placate the children

Daenerys looked back towards Valarr to continue their conversation “We will go to Myr first, then Volantis. I have set up a meeting with a lieutenant of the Blue Sirens in Volantis”

“Blue Sirens? Are they the sellswords in Lys?” Valarr asked

“They are both sellswords and sell sails for the island. If we can get them to switch over then there will be no need for a battle” she replied

“Yes, but we cannot trust them to keep their word. It would still be good to go with the full might of the Unsullied and the Mother’s Men. You should also be careful with Drogon and Rhaegal. Simple arrows won’t hurt them, but we don’t know what arrows laced with poison could do” Valarr warned

“That is something I will have to be aware of” she said sipping her tea, watching Joran mash up a peace slice “Do not play with your food Joran. If you are finish you may leave the table”

“Can I go find Qorro and play with him muña?” he asked

“No, you all have played enough this past week. I’m sure aunt Missandei is waiting to continue your language lessons” Daenerys said

“Why must we learn so many languages?! We can already speak three” Joran groaned tilting his head back dramatically

“Because it is important. No go on, all of you, before I have her change your lessons to the history of Essos instead”

With that Joran, Rhaella, and Maegon went to find Missandei, leaving Daenerys and Valarr to finish their discussion

“Those behind the black walls have not made a move yet” she said softly knowing his family still lived behind the walls

“Of course, not” he sighed “They’re most likely trying to think of a way to get out of this. No doubt they would have offered you a husband by now if I had not already taken it upon myself to fill that role” he said grinning at her

“They could still try to offer me another. I’m sure my family wasn’t the only Valyrian family to allow multiple spouses” she replied

“No, I suppose amongst the dragonlords that was not a rarity, however those behind the walls are not decedents of the dragonlords like you. We came from Valyrian nobility who were no more than commoners when compared to the dragonlords. I don’t recall anyone behind the walls ever having multiple spouses”

“Good. I already have to deal with you, I can’t imagine adding another” she said playfully feigning annoyance

“Dealing with you is the hard part in this marriage” he replied smirking at her “But it’s also the fun part”

“Oh, I thought riding a dragon was the fun part” she smiled knowingly

“Trust me my love riding a dragon is indeed fun, but it’s even more pleasing when the dragon rides you” Valarr responded with lust clouding his eyes

Daenerys rose from her chair with a mischievous smirk and began walking back towards their bedchamber “Come dear husband, for your dragon has been very lonely lately. Two months is too long to be away from your wife, and you have been terrible at keeping up with your husbandly duties” she said looking back with a fake pout

“Please forgive me my queen. Allow me to make it up you” he said, grabbing her by the hips and kissing her as he moved her into the room.

Just as they made it to the bed, they heard a child’s wailing which got louder as the child got closer.

“Muña! Kepa! Maegon said I was stupid!” Joran cried as he ran to get on the bed with his mother and father

Valarr move from above Daenerys and flopped onto the bed next to her as Joran snuggled between them. They both looked at each other apologetically before giving all of their attention to the red-faced child between them.


	6. The Targaryen Freehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been entirely to long and I'm sorry. I don't even know how many times I have rewritten this chapter to get something that I felt good about. I lost sight of where I was going with the story so I took the time to reread the chapters. I now know what I want to do with the story and the inspiration is flowing again, so if there is anyone still even reading this thing I'm still here and am not abandoning this fic

Daenerys could hear the crowd below as Drogon began to descend. People were piling up in the street to get a look at her on top of the black giant. Drogon flew laps around searching for a spot to allow Daenerys and Valarr to dismount. Noticing this, Grey Worm ordered for some of his men to go into the crowd to move the people back and open up an area for the dragon to land.

The ground shook as Drogon landed and small amounts of stone from nearby buildings broke off and fell on to the ground. With practiced ease Daenerys gracefully dismounted from the dragon’s back. Valarr followed not too far behind with much less grace. Cries of ‘Mhysa’ were heard and Daenerys waved to the crowds as she walked towards her soldiers. 

With every step a jingle from the bells attached to her braids could be heard. She had taken to wearing them again after leaving Westeros. When Tyrion had first come into her council, he dissuaded her from wearing the bells because he believed it made her appear too Dothrakaan. He had told her that it wouldn’t help her to associate so strongly with the Dothraki because many see them as uncivilized savages, especially the Westerosi. Not wanting to look bad in the eyes of her countrymen, she listened to him and removed the bells.

It wasn’t until Daenerys had made it back to Essos that she had truly realized how much she had pushed her people away during their time in Westeros. She had changed so much of herself to fit it with the Westerosi, from the way she dressed to the way she ruled. Looking back, she saw that the changes were for naught since she was still seen as a foreign whore anyway. 

“My queen and King” Grey Worm said with a small bow once Daenerys and Valarr had reached him inside “The council has been formed and is here to swear fealty”

“Good. Will you take us to them” Valarr replied as he looked at the décor in the manse where the former triarchs of Volantis used to converge

“Have the former triarchs been taken care of?” Daenerys asked as they walked

“No, my queen” Grey Worm replied “It seems as if they caught word of our march and fled behind the black walls before we entered the city. I sent men to guard the walls day and night. No one can enter or leave without us knowing”

“Good, we will deal with those behind the walls soon enough. The new council was formed smoothly and appropriately?” she asked

“So far the people have not opposed the members who have been appointed, though they are wary of having those who come from nobility ruling over them. One spot has been left open as you instructed” Grey Worn replied. Daenerys nodded her head in approval

“They have cause to be. I will speak with them after the council swears fealty. It should help assure them that I rule Volantis now, and no one is above my laws ”

After turning a few more corners they arrived in front of a large set of double doors. Two Unsullied soldiers who had been guarding the entrance nodded in acknowledgement before opening the doors. Twelve men and women rose to their feet as Daenerys walked into the room. Once she reached the center of the room the new council members bowed before her with murmurs of ‘Your Grace’ and ‘Mhysa’.

“You kneel before me as former citizens of the slave city Volantis. A city built from the blood, sweat, and tears of many for the benefit of a few. A city where triarchs thought it better to line their pockets than to protect and provide for their people” Daenerys said gazing down at those bowed before her “I have taken this city, and I have removed those triarchs. No longer will the good of the few be made more important than the good of the many. No longer will politicians feast while the common people starve. You all will help me in making this city prosper, now arise not as citizens of the slave city Volantis but as loyal citizens of the Targaryen Freehold”

As the council members rose to their feet Daenerys went up to each one of them to ask of their names. Just like in her other cities, the council was to be filled with six former slaves and six nobles. Both groups were to consist of three men and three women, for Daenerys did not want men to be the only ones able to decide what was best for the city. Three age groups were also to be represented in the council, 18-30, 31-50, and 50+. It had been Valarr’s idea to include the age subgroup when forming a council so that the interest of all of the citizens could be looked out for when making decisions.

“Now that you are officially recognized as members of the Regent Council of Volantis it is time to explain the new rules of governance” Valarr said as he and Daenerys went to take their seats. The council members followed their lead and soon the seats around the table had been filled.

“The rules of the council shall be explained first” Daenerys stated, making sure the attention was on her “Current council members will work as my regent in this city for a maximum of six years’ time. Once those years are over new members must be appointed. At no point is this council to change the number of men to women, rich to poor, or old to young. I will remove any member from this council that I do not believe is working for the benefit of the people.”

“The councils in the cities of Dragon’s Bay have all had members removed within their first year of being a part of the Targaryen Freehold. The only way to maintain this position during the six years is to continually make decisions based on the good of the people” Valarr added

“No one on this council is more important than anyone else. All twelve voices are to be equal here. The old way of Volantis is gone, any prejudice or oppression reported will be struck down. This city will be run in my name which means that you all must uphold my laws and beliefs. Is that understood?” Daenerys asked making sure to look at every member in the eyes at some point. 

“Yes, Your Grace” all of the members replied as they met her gaze

“Good” Daenerys said as she rose from her chair. The others stood as well, out of respect for their new queen “I will leave it to the King to speak with you about the rules every citizen of the Freehold is expected to follow. I wish to speak with the people now” With one last look to her husband Daenerys left the room with Grey Worm and three of her Unsullied soldiers.

_____________________________

“Mhysa!” the crowd cried when Daenerys stepped back outside. As if it was possible, more people stood outside than when she landed less than an hour ago. All were chanting and calling for her attention. Children were hoisted atop of shoulders, and people climbed everything available to them to get a better view of their new queen.

“Free people of Volantis” she called out. The chanting of the crowd slowly ceased as the citizens of Volantis waited for Daenerys to continue. “I have come to bring Volantis into a new world. A world where no person shall ever wear the collars of a slave, a world where no child shall be taken from their home and sold for profit and labor, a world of prosperity, a world where both people and religion are free to move throughout the land. Free to chase whatever dreams they may conjure. Free to work in whatever trades they shall wish. A world where the good of the people is more important than a ruler’s desires. I am building that world…It started in the Dothraki Sea, then Meeren, Astapor and Yunkai, Lhazar and New Ghis, Myr…and now I stand in the heart of Volantis extending my hands to you, all of you. Man, woman, child, noblemen and newly freed, soldier, shop keeper, merchant, and pleasure worker. I stand here today and ask you… will you join me into the new world? Will you join me in making the Targaryen Freehold great for years to come?!”

The crowd went wild with cheers of ‘kessa’ ‘mhysa’ and ‘freehold’. The people of Volantis where united in the want for the new world, and in the acceptance of their new queen. The old way of Volantis was gone and what had replaced it was hope. Hope that children would not have to live the lives of their parents before them. That hope was not empty either, for behind that hope was a fire that burned brighter than any star. A fire that made people determined to turn that hope into a reality. A fire that took the shape of a small silver haired queen.

___________________________

Valarr, now finished with the council, had found her unsurprisingly immersed within the crowd. She held and kissed babes, allowed elders to pray over her, and spoke to men and women about their lives and the challenges they have faced. He was always in awe with how she could be in the middle of a crowd yet make the person she was talking with feel as if they were the only two people in the world. It was truly a gift, one that he believed she’d gained from her own years of wanting to be heard. She understood people and that was one of the main reasons they flocked to her, for who wouldn’t want to follow a leader that understood the struggle of starvation and homelessness through firsthand experience. 

He walked at ease through the crowd enjoying the sight of his people excited and hopeful. The newly freed seemed invigorated, a welcome change from when he had last seen them weary and discouraged. She saw him as he approached and smiled brightly before graciously easing herself out of her current conversation. When they reached each other they met with a small kiss. She had told him early on that she had been advised to not show open affection as it was said to be unbecoming of a queen. He had scoffed at that replying simply that he had loved her and if he had anything to do with it the entire known world would witness his love, so long as she was comfortable with it of course. Ever since that day Valarr made it his duty to kiss her when he greeted her no matter the location. The people of Meeren had grown used to their displays of affection, and bards began writing songs to commemorate their love.

“We could hear the cheers all the way in the council room” he smiled “Must have been a superb speech”

“Not nearly my best. You should have seen me when I claimed all the Dothraki warriors as my bloodriders. Now _that_ was a speech” she smiled proudly remembering the feel of Drogon under her and the loudness of the cheers as her bloodriders pledged themselves to her.

“I’m sure it was love” he chuckled giving her waist a small squeeze

“How did the rest of the council meeting go?” she asked

“Smoothly. I laid out the expectations of citizens of the freehold and went over the new changes to laws and punishments. They were a bit overwhelmed as usual with newly formed councils, but were reassured when I informed them that I would return to help guide them” Daenerys frowned slightly.

“You’re not coming back with me? How long will you stay?”

“I promised the children that I would come back and I will, but I will need to be back in Volantis within a moon to help with its transition. If all goes smoothly than I shall stay no longer than a moon turn, at most two” Valarr promised

“I don’t like it” Daenerys pouted “and neither will the children”

“You don’t like it as my queen or as my wife? Because one order from my queen and I’ll stay in Meeren. One order from my wife however, and I’ll never step foot in Volantis again…she’s a fearsome woman my wife, and I myself would never wish to be on her bad side” he jested

“Your queen understands that it is necessary, but your wife misses having all of her family together in one place” she responded moving out of the crowd and back towards her forces camp

“Well then I shall be sure to request that my queen cease her conquering so that I may spent some time with my family” Valarr replied “Perhaps after Lys. We’ve taken six cities in four years. The freehold spans over half of western Essos. Let us take a break before Pentos, allow our men to rest and the freehold to converge into a solid unit. The Pentoshi do not expect us and are not likely to build up much of a defense”

“Pentos is the last city I wish to conquer” Daenerys said “I fear the men will be too weary of war if we wait to take it”

“I’m not sure I have ever seen a Dothraki horselord that was weary of war. But I have seen the difference between a well rested khalasar and one low on momentum. Pentos will fall even quicker if we wait” he urged

“I thought you were the political one, not the conqueror” she teased

“I am whatever my queen needs” Valarr assured. Daenerys let out a long sigh as she thought about his words

“I’ll think on it, but for now let us focus on those behind the walls. Grey Worm” she called, knowing that her commander was never far from her “It is time we deal with the former triarchs. Gather enough men as I’m sure we will not be welcome”

“The Dragonlords of Valyria built those walls…you have more of a right than anyone else to walk within them” Valarr said as he watched Grey Worm speak with his lieutenants and gather men for their march

____________________________

Once the men were gathered, they began marching towards the walls, Daenerys and Valarr kept safely in the middle of the moving unit. The Black Walls were massive. They were not nearly as tall as the Wall in the north, but where they lost in height they won in thickness. Daenerys had been told that every year six four-horse chariots raced side by side atop the wall to celebrate the founding of Volantis. The Black Walls got their name from the stone they were made from, which Daenerys realized was the same black stone Dragonstone had been built with. On the side of the wall they were approaching was a carved image of a curled dragon breathing fire upon a building. The image was fitting, for if the Old Bloods did not submit Daenerys would remind them of the might of the Dragonlords of Old Valyria.

The marching stopped as they reached a group of six Tiger Cloak guards in front of a closed entrance gate. Her soldiers made way as she and Valarr moved to the front of the assemble to speak with the guards

“We would like to enter” Daenerys said simply to the guards

“We were given orders to let no one enter” one guard said, his words a bit shaky 

“Do you know whom you speak with?” Valarr asked “I am Valarr of the Dorvalen family, this is my wife Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, and that…” he paused to point to the sky “is Drogon, my wife’s dragon”

“Open the gates and no harm will come to you, refuse and you might not live to see another day” Daenerys said

The six guards drew their weapons and took a defensive position in front of the entrance gate. Daenerys’ 40 unsullied responded with their own defensive position as they quickly moved Daenerys and Valarr back within the center of their unit. Had it been as simple as killing the guards to get inside the gates Daenerys would have ordered the Unsullied to overrun the small group of men, but the guards themselves did not have the power to open the gate as they were nothing more than armed messengers. So instead of charging, Daenerys ordered her men to fall back and called upon her son to help her get inside.

Drogon landed between her men and the guards, growling at the six men who dared to defy his mother. Daenerys quickly approached her son and climbed onto his back resting between his shoulder blades. With one simple command they rose from the ground and flew towards the wall. From their height Daenerys could see a few archers positioned on top of the wall. Knowing that a simple arrow would not harm Drogon she tucked herself close to his body and commanded him to fly over. They landed on the other side of the wall, and with Daenerys clutching tightly onto Drogon the massive dragon charged headfirst into the gate. The soldiers who did not manage to move in time were crushed, and the iron gate itself lie bend on the ground.

Quickly Valarr, Grey Worm, and the Unsullied moved through the opening and surrounded Drogon and Daenerys. After gathering herself from the impact she dismounted Drogon and allowed him to once again take to the sky while she walked through the hidden city. While she could have ridden her son further in, her choosing to walk was a message in itself. Valarr had told her that the triarchs thought themselves too powerful to walk so they rode everywhere on elephants, but no one was more powerful than the Mother of Dragons. She ruled nearly half of western Essos, led four armies, and commanded dragons. She could kill every single Valyrian inside the walls with a single word, yet she walked on the same ground as her people.

Her soldiers made quick work of any that attempted to attack them, and soon enough they were on the steps of Valarr’s old home. His family stood in front of them with no guards in sight, and without a word all bowed before the royal couple.

“You may rise” Daenerys said and one by one they stood

“Your Graces” Valarr’s father Emyr said in acknowledgement 

“Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen” Valarr said “Daenerys this is my father Emyr Dorvalen, my mother Valencia, my sister Valaena, my brother Aelyx, and…?”

“My wife Saera, we married a year ago” Aelyx said quickly answering his brother’s silent question

“Well then, my sister Saera” Valarr said throwing his younger brother’s wife a small smile

“It is wonderful to meet you all. I would love to get to know you better, but for now I must ask if we could borrow the manse. I must speak with the former Triarchs, and it makes more sense for me to invite them here than to go look for them” Daenerys said

“Whatever your needs we shall provide, Your Grace” Emyr replied

“Please, allow me to show you towards a room suitable for the meeting” Valencia offered. With a nod Daenerys accepted and began to follow with her husband. Two Unsullied walked in front of them to make sure the area they were being taken to was safe, while Grey Worm and four others walked slightly behind them. The walk was short and as they passed through one final hallway, they entered a large room that she could tell served as a private solar.

The room was not nearly as large as her own solar back in Meeren but was more spacious than those she had sat in in Winterfell. The walls had been painted a pale blue showcasing the wealth of the Dorvalen’s, as the color blue was too expensive for most to have coating their walls. Three marble statues depicting women with long serpent like dragons wrapped around them sat in small alcoves around the room. Daenerys walked towards a large tapestry hanging on the wall. 

“Valyria” Emyr said “That has been in the Dorvalen family since before the doom. If what I was told is true, one of my ancestors sewed it herself.” Daenerys lightly traced the wing of a dragon as she admired the work.

“It’s beautiful. Truly” she said before moving away and going towards the table in the center of the room. “The triarchs, can you tell me about them?” she asked no one in particular as she sat

“Donidos Faeninar and Illero Stassos of the elephant party, and Maleqor Ahros of the tiger. They have served as Volantis’ Triarchs for six moon turns. Faeninar and Stassos have been restricting Ahros’ influence ever since he mentioned his want for Volantis to form an alliance with you, Your Grace. The alliance was defeated on a 2-1 vote as the elephants, like the triarchs of the previous years, had not wanted to abide by the terms you were sure to set” Aelyx informed

“And what terms might those be?” Daenerys asked

“Freedom for all slaves and compensation for any of their future work” he responded

“Such a large request” Daenerys said sarcastically “Do you know much else?” she asked

“Unfortunately not, Your Grace” Aelyx replied

“We’ve been kept at a distance ever since word traveled beyond the walls of your marriage to Valarr” Emyr said, a bit of annoyance lacing his words though Daenerys did not know if it were towards her marriage or the other Old Bloods “They do not trust our loyalty”

“Shall I trust your loyalty my lord?” Daenerys asked, one eyebrow raised in question “Loyalty both to your family and your new monarchs?”

“The Dorvalen family will serve House Targaryen faithfully, Your Grace” Emyr said with a small bow

“Then do not worry about the trust of the Old Bloods, for mine is the one that matters”

____________________________

Daenerys analyzed the former triarchs as they sat across the table from her. All were pale haired men older than she. Donidos Faeninar and Illero Stassos, the elephants, looked at her with poorly concealed rage. Grey Worm informed her that those two needed to be bound when they were found as they attempted to fight her men. They had been released when they entered the solar, but quickly bound to a chair the moment Illero attempted to lunge in her direction. Maleqor Ahros of the tiger party, who on the other hand came before her unbound and calm, sits attentively in his seat as he waits for her to speak.

“I here you wished to make an alliance with me” Daenerys says looking towards Maleqor

“I did, Your Majesty. I believed it would make a profitable partnership, but my fellow triarchs did not”

“Whether the partnership was profitable or not, had you released all of Volantis’ slaves I would not have sacked the city. But the past is the past, it is now time we look into the future. Volantis is now a part of the Targaryen Freehold, and I am now it’s queen. You are henceforth stripped of your titles as triarchs” 

Illero spat on the table at her proclamation “You will never be Volantis’ queen! We choose who we want to rule, and we have not chosen you!” he sneered

“The Volantene people will continue to choose, as I have established a council in the city to rule directly underneath me. The same has been done in the other cities in the freehold. Every six years representatives will be chosen, but unlike in the past they will not only be open to those of the Old Blood. Anyone over the age of eight and ten is allowed campaign, and _all_ citizens of Volantis over the age of eight and ten are allowed to vote”

“You can form as many councils as you wish. They won’t matter, for once you leave Volantis will return to her glory. I will never bow to you!” said Illero

“Nor will I!” Donidos added “Volantis will never bow before you!”

“And you?” Daenerys questioned Maleqor “Will you bow?” Without hesistation Maleqor rose from his seat, moved around the table, and went down into a deep bow in front of Daenerys.

“I, Maleqor Ahros head of the Ahros family, recognize Queen Daenerys as Queen of Volantis and supreme ruler of the Targaryen Freehold”

“You may rise as a citizen of the freehold” she said “there is a position available in the Volantene council. I give it to you, if you a willing to take it”

“Gladly, Your Majesty. Thank you”

“Very well. The council will meet at sun’s high on the morrow. You may return to your home”

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Maleqor replied before turning to leave. Daenerys turned her attention back towards the two seething men sitting in front of her.

“tsk that could have been one of you, but you refused to bow. No matter though as I still have use for you” Daenerys said, and she could see the hope building in their eyes “Surely others will feel how you do, as is only natural. You had all the power until I came and took it from you, and if I leave now it will be as you said the Old Bloods will try to steal back their power. So now I must show them the true might of the Dragonlords to remind them why the noble houses bowed before us, and I shall do that with your executions. Take them away” she commanded a few of her Unsullied

“We are their leaders! They will not bow if you kill us!” Illero yelled

“No, wait! Please!” Donidos cried out as they were dragged out of the room. Daenerys ignored them as she turned to another Unsullied guard

“Make sure we have an audience. All must see what happens to the enemies of the Dragon”


	7. Green Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's been a while. I do have my reasons though as RL has been hectic and truthfully I lost the inspiration to keep writing this. Thankfully though i have found inspiration again. I never intended to abandon this fic and I am sorry to those still reading that it has been so long since I updated it. I'm honestly not sure if anyone even still reads this, but if there are still a few out there I WILL finish this.

“The Knights of the Vale have sent word from the Twins, Your Grace” Lord Royce said “I commanded two thousand to continue riding towards Winterfell for added protection of the keep should Cersei’s forces manage to breach the Neck”

“Hopefully they ride hard. Cersei will want to strike as soon as the snows stop” Jon replied. He had called a war council to discuss preparations as soon as the black raven sent from the Citadel marking the end of Winter arrived in Winterfell. Winter had been the only thing stopping Cersei from making her move against the North and now it’s at it’s end. “Lord Varys what news do you bring” he asked noticing the scroll in front of the man

“Songs from Dorne, Your Grace. Or what was once Dorne” Varys said, his choice of words gathered the attention of everyone. “The Dorne we knew is gone, destroyed by wildfire on the orders of Cersei as a response to their declaration of independence. Thousands were burnt alive, and those who survived fled to Essos in what could be seen as the reverse of Nymeria’s Landing”

“Nymeria brought over ten thousand ships of her people from Essos” Arya stated thinking Varys couldn’t possibly know his history if he believed the Dornish would flee to Essos like Nymeria fled to Westeros. No matter how bad Cersei was the Dornish were a proud bunch. They had never been conquered by the Targaryens, and they would not be so easily defeated. Everyone in the room shared this thought.

“Every functioning boat in Dorne was loaded with people and sailed towards the step stones. It was said that the Prince of Dorne even asked various leaders in the Free Cities for help in transporting his people across the Narrow sea” Varys replied

“Is this true?” Arya asked Bran unable to comprehend the Dornish being defeated by Cersei

“Yes. Less than ten thousand people currently live in Dorne. Most who stayed are elders who want to die in their home and do not see themselves living anywhere other than Dorne”

“There were over three hundred thousand people in Dorne when we came back to Westeros” Tyrion murmured aghast

“She sent the Golden Company to slaughter the remaining Dornish who still refuse to bow to her” Bran continued “Cersei does not plan on stopping with Dorne. She will repeat her actions on every kingdom that opposes her” 

“Only the North, the Vale, and the Iron Islands oppose her now” Lord Royce said with trepidation

“Any kingdom that has not outright declared her as their Queen opposes her” Tyrion said knowingly “Only the Westerlands, the Crownlands, and the Reach are safe from her wrath”

“For now” Sansa added

_**For now**_ Jon agreed for it was only a matter of time before Cersei plunged the entire continent in flames

_______________________

Each week they got a scroll from a different kingdom with reports of explosions of green undying flames. After Dorne it was the Stormlanders who went to sleep after a normal day only to wake up to chaos and destruction in the middle of the night. Like the Dornish, the Stormlanders had no choice but to leave their homes. The wildfire left nothing behind in its destruction making the already harsh land of the Stormlands infinitively more difficult to live off of. Bran confirmed that they too fled to Essos in what they believed was the safest option for their people.

A week later gave them news of the Riverlands up in flames. The land that had always taken the most damage from the countless wars of the previous decade had finally been decimated and was likely to never recover. Being closer to the North than Essos, Lord Tully chose to take his survivors north instead of east. Jon promised to welcome them to Winterfell.

Another week came another kingdom. The Vale collapsed under the flames of wildfire. Their casualties only decreased from what could have been because Jon had Lord Royce warn them. By the time their kingdom had been destroyed over half of its population had already began moving towards the neck.

Only the Iron Islands and the North stood opposed to Cersei now as half of the continent lay smoking. The once vast and relatively empty North was now seemingly too small for the amount of people occupying its land and continuing to arrive. Before Cersei’s destruction they had barely had enough food for northerners, now with many more mouths to feed the number of those going hungry skyrocketed.

Bran had been asked to find out who Cersei had sent out to plant the wildfire so they could be on the lookout to spot any of her men in the north. It had taken Bran longer than any would have liked to go through the memories each week to find who had been sent to destroy the kingdoms. To everyone’s dismay Bran told them that Qyburn, the actual mastermind behind the destruction, had been sending men who disguised themselves as either men from those very kingdoms, merchants, or travelers from other kingdoms.

Paranoid of his plans being found out about, Qyburn never wrote or spoke of his plans louder than a whisper that was said closely to the person’s ear. Apparently Bran could see the past, but things needed to be spoken aloud for him to hear what had been said.

This left the North in a paranoid position, as they had been visited by many merchants before Dorne had been destroyed and now the Kingdom was full of immigrants from other kingdoms. Qyburn could have planted his man in weeks ago without them noticing. They were now sitting ducks, and everyone knew it.

It was three days after the last surviving Valemen had finally made it to the North when Bran had called an emergency meeting with the council. Not one to mince words, as soon as everyone arrived Bran began with what no one wanted to hear

“Qyburn’s man travelled with the first group of the Knights of the Vale to reach Winterfell” he said much to everyone’s horror “He has been in Winterfell for weeks and has already planted the wildfire”

_______________________

It had been calm in Volantis since the execution of the two Triachs. Usually after conquering a city Daenerys would be loved by the newly freed and despised by the wealthy, Volantis was no exception. This time however the wealthy families were quicker to accept her rule instead of pushing back for months like the wealthy in Yunkai and Astapor had. Some were simply satisfied that a Valyrian still ruled while some were more specific and happy that she was not just Valyrian but a Dragonlord as well.

Once they got over the abolishment of slavery most of those in the tiger party were overjoyed that a freehold was being reformed as they had always advocated for it but were constantly shut down by those in the elephant party. Some in the elephant party had also easily accepted her because of what joining the freehold meant to the economy of Volantis. Trade would increase, and with a single currency system used throughout more people would travel into the city. 

Most had quickly realized that Volantis benefitted more with having Daenerys as queen then they did without her. Those who hadn’t come to that conclusion and despised Daenerys were too afraid of Drogon’s flames to take any actions against his mother. Volantis stabilized in record time and with the constant presence of her soldiers crime was kept to a minimum.

Daenerys and Valarr had stayed in Volantis for a week as they both worked tirelessly with the newly founded council. Valarr’s family had opened up their home for them to use and Daenerys took that as an opportunity to build a relationship with her good-family. Her experience with them was completely different than her experience with the Starks. The Dorvalen’s were warm and welcoming to her, and not as a queen but a daughter and sister. At the end of the week the family adored her and had so much as demanded that the couple came back soon with the children to visit.

During the last day of their stay Daenerys received a visit from a lieutenant of the sellsword and sell-sail company that protected Lys. The man knew her position on slavery and had predicted that she may lay her eyes on Lys in the future. Not willing to force his men to fight in a losing battle against dragons he met with Daenerys to propose a deal; turn on the other sell-sail company protecting Lys mid-battle in exchange for their lives. This is how Daenerys takes Lys.

The battle had looked promising for the Lysene when only one hundred Targaryen ships arrived compared to their four hundred. Whilst having dragons meant her navy could be considerably smaller it did not guarantee that she could take a city. Most of her soldiers would be killed before she could destroy half of their ships, and she needed soldiers to take and control the city. The Lysene had also been hopeful of taking both Daenerys and her dragons down as they had lined their arrows and their three newly acquired scorpions with Tears of Lys. They had no idea however that all of their battle plans were finding their way to Daenerys’ ear via an informer.

When the time for battle came Daenerys circled the sky atop Drogon keeping him far out of the range of the scorpions. She wasn’t afraid of the scorpion bolt itself as the one that had hit Drogon in Highgarden had done no real damage and Drogon’s scales had hardened immensely over the past four years. It was the poison that worried her for she had no idea how Drogon would be affected by it.

Thankfully there had barely been a need for Drogon as her enemy had been easily overwhelmed and defeated when the two hundred ships of the Blue Siren turned on them, as promised, and began to attack them from behind. Daenerys’ only job ended up being to, when out of the range of the scorpions, destroy the enemy ships that tried to escape. The battle had been over in under two hours, and by the time she had stepped foot on the island the sellswords of the Blue Siren had already captured the cities leaders and were bringing them towards her.

Like when she took her other cities, Daenerys was prepared to spare one leader and offer them a place on Lys’ new council. Unfortunately she found none of them worthy of the position and so she used them all as examples of what happens when one attempts to go against her. The message was clear, live in her new world or die in their old one. All bent the knee and recognized her as their queen, though some more willing than others.

The conquering of Lys had taken place months ago and according to the scrolls she received they, like Myr and Volantis, were settling in nicely under the unification of the freehold. Trade was booming throughout her lands and the economies of each city thrived as a result. The benefit of serving a queen who commanded the Dothraki was clear when merchants no longer needed to sail but could instead traverse through the Great Grass Sea cutting down their travel time by weeks. Where once they would lose their life for stepping in the plains now they simply needed only pay a fee to the Dothraki to cross, and since they saved money from the shortening of travel time merchants found no problem in paying the fee.

The Dothraki were growing rich under the freehold so Daenerys had sent a few trusted advisors to the recently re built Vaes Dothrak to help teach the nomadic people the value of money so that they may spend and manage their newfound wealth properly. It meant a lot to Daenerys to know that the Dothraki were being taken care of. They were the first to respect her as a leader and she wanted to pay back their respect and loyalty by making sure they had the means to survive without having to fall back into slaving, pillaging, and raping.

So far her return to Essos had proven to be a good decision for both her and her people, and she couldn’t be more proud as she looked over the bustling city of Mereen.

“I come baring news” Valarr said as he wrapped his arms around her form kissing her softly on the neck before looking down on the city

“Good news I hope” she responded leaning into his embrace

“Both good and indifferent” he supplied “Tyrosh wishes to willingly submit to Queen Daenerys Targaryen and join the Targaryen Freehold. They have vowed to give up slaving and free all of the slaves on the island”

“And their reason?” Daenerys asked

“Do they need a reason?” Valarr question

“No, but I’m sure they gave one. The Tyroshi aren’t known to move in silence. Look at Daario. The man announces every action he decides to take” Valarr chuckled nodding in agreement

“They are a small island that finds most of its wealth through trading. It is easier to trade under the Freehold than it is as an independent territory. The would rather submit than pay the higher taxes and fees you put on independent cities trading with the Freehold”

“Or so they say” Daenerys responded “I’m sure the threat of death also aided them in making their decision”

“Sometimes fear can clear a man’s mind; make them think properly and logically. And a logical man would know fighting against a dragon to be a terrible mistake to make”

“Tyrosh makes what my tenth city?” she asked rhetorically

“The first to ask to join the Freehold”

“Hm I take it that was the good news, what of the indifferent?”

“Tyko Nemor from the Iron Bank has asked for an audience. He arrived last night”

“The Iron Bank? What business do we have with them?”

“None. I think they wish for us to make business with them. With the economies growing in Freehold cities all deals made between our cities and the Iron Bank have been settled. I saw to it myself. This is the only governing body in the known world with no ties to the Iron Bank”

“And I wish to keep it that way. We have been building up the royal treasury, do you think we have enough to start a bank of our own? Perhaps just for the Freehold” Daenerys questioned turning to look at her husband

“With the taxes taken in from the cities added to the treasury a bank is possible. If we lower interest rates and perhaps increase amounts loaned our bank would be more appealing than the Iron Bank”

“We’ll bring it up to the council see what they think” Daenerys said “I’ll speak with Tyko Nemor later for now I wish to watch my people” she continued turning back to look over the city of Mereen

_______________________

Tyko Nemor sat prim and proper across from Daenerys in her private solar. He looks her over a few times before using the same sweet yet condescending voice powerful men have always used when speaking to her. As if she was a young child with large aspirations yet no knowledge of her own to pull them off. As if she hasn’t been the Mother of Dragons and the Breaker of Chains for over 9 years. As if she doesn’t rule over half of western Essos. As if she isn’t the most powerful person alive.

“You have been quite busy over the past few years, Your Grace” he says taking a confident sip of his wine, sure that no one would dare be foolish enough to poison a representative of the Iron Bank. 

Daenerys knows that if poison was her weapon of choice and she had actually wanted to see the man dead the threat of the Iron Bank would do little to stop her. But as is she cares not about Tyko Nemor nor the Iron Bank, and killing him would neither benefit her nor her people in anyway so she lets him think himself untouchable.

“Have I?” she feigned curious confusion

“Nine cities in under four years is quite a lot”

“Ten” Daenerys corrected

“Ten?” Tyko question

“Yes, ten cities in under four years as Tyrosh has declared itself a city of the Freehold” Daenerys smirked “and as I have been conquering cities for far longer than four years, I’d say these past few years haven’t been busy at all. In fact they have felt quite normal actually. I’m sure the life of a Queen seems terribly busy to a mere bank teller, but I can assure you this is my normal”

Daenerys could see Tyko attempting to reign in the scowl that appeared at the words ‘bank teller’, and silently congratulated herself for winning the first of many verbal battles with the Braavosi man.

“The Iron Bank wishes to congratulate you on your successful war campaigns” Tyko said disregarding the jab she had thrown his way as he continued to present the no doubt memorized script his employers had given him “As a gift from the Iron Bank to the Mother of Dragons we are willing to offer you a loan large enough to help stabilize your newly founded Freehold with an interest rate of only 1%”

“1%” she exclaimed in mock shock “The lowest interest I have ever heard the Iron Bank charged was 5%”

“Think of it as the beginning of a beneficial partnership” he responded in a sickly sweet tone

“Or as a way for the Iron Bank to attempt to maintain some control over cities they have just lost power over” Daenerys deadpanned “I have no need for the Iron Bank’s gold”

“Truly?” Tyko asked with an almost predatory smile as if he knew something she did not “Not even after a million Westerosi immigrants flood your cities? The Dornish and Stormlanders have already come to you have they not? Five out of seven kingdoms lay deserted, and those who did not leave on the ship from Dorne and the Stormlands now sail east from the kingdom of the North under the leadership of an Aegon Targaryen. Do you have the food to feed a million more mouths? The gold to provide them proper housing?”

The truth was currently she did not, but she had been working on it ever since she first got word from Moran Martell, the former prince of Dorne. She knew though that managing the inevitable influx of Westerosi immigrants would come down to keeping them from all migrating to the same place and using up the area’s resources. 

She had suggested the Dornish settle in areas between the former Disputed Lands, the Step Stones, the Orange Shore, Myr, and Volantis. The land was closest to Dorne and had been the origin of Nymeria and the Rhoynar people. She had suggested Astapor for the Stormlanders, and although the land was nothing like what they were used to the city was on the coast which meant they could still thrive in their sailing. The beauty of her Freehold was that her people could move freely, and if any of the Westerosi chose to go to a different region than the one she suggested, or leave entirely, they had the freedom to do so.

Daenerys knows those from the Riverlands are used to living near flowing water and thinks they might do well with the peaceful Lhazareen people; as would the many people fleeing from the Reach. She has no idea however where to place the people from the Vale as she knows nothing of their culture, and she struggles with finding a place in her Freehold for the northerners.

“Essos is more than just my Freehold. Who says the Westerosi will all choose to live in my lands?” Daenerys shoots back, ignoring the questions of food and gold as that is something she is still figuring out.

“I think it safe to assume your nephew would seek you out and bring his people with him. You are the only thing they know in this strange new world” Tyko said simply

“Whether they follow him or not, they will always have the freedom to leave my lands if they so wish. They are not slaves forced to stay with their once King. New lands often times mean new beginnings” Daenerys replied

“No they are not slaves as you have rid Essos of those have you not?” 

“I hope I have. Tell me Tyko Nemor, have the remaining Free Cities received my message on the consequences of forcing others into unpaid and derogatory servitude or shall I add more cities to my freehold?”

“Braavos detests slavery as we were founded by former Valyrian slaves-“

“Yet you had no problem in profiting off of the slave trade for years. I disrupted those profits when I first conquered Slaver’s Bay, and in retaliation you sent the Golden Company to Westeros to help Cersei in the hopes that I would die. Instead I came back to Essos and eradicated slavery from this side of the Bone Mountains. I took money from the Iron Bank when I ended slavery and now you want to trap me in debt to get that money back”

“The deal is no trap, Your Grace. If you want to keep your cities from falling into poverty and despair you need gold to feed and house them” Tyko replied attempting to sound as if he genuinely cared about her people “As a sign of good faith, we are willing to give you a year to decide. We hope you see the benefit of our partnership” he finished standing to bow respectfully before leaving Daenerys to her thoughts.

Tyko was right, she needed more gold. The economies in her cities were currently thriving, but that could change for any one of them at any time, especially with the influx of immigrants arriving from both Westeros and other Essosi cities. The population of Freehold citizens was constantly increasing and her treasury needed to increase alongside it. Daenerys however was not foolish enough nor desperate enough to entangle herself with the Iron Bank, especially after Valarr had assured her that none of her cities still held loans with the bank.

On top of her worry for more gold Daenerys now had to worry about seeing Jon again, or Aegon Targaryen. They had not parted on good terms, and she knew it to be a high chance he knew about the children. She after all had never hidden them from the public and throughout Dragon’s Bay the people have been happily speaking of the upcoming nameday celebration. Jon also had the advantage of having a brother that could see the past.

She would have to speak with the children and prepare them for his arrival. He would want to see them this she knew, and so long as the children were interested in meeting him as well she would not stand in the way of that.

Her heart broke for the people of Westeros, especially the small folk. They lost everything they had due to Cersei’s madness. They had all been afraid that she would have been the ruin of Westeros, but it had ended up being a woman born and raised on the continent that drove the kingdoms to ruin.

Now all Daenerys could do was wait for their ships to come in. She had halted her plans for taking Pentos indefinitely when Moran Martell spoke to her, knowing that keeping her Freehold stable was of higher importance than conquering Pentos. 

With no one left to meet with and still a few hours before the children finished their training Daenerys began working on a plan on how to support and integrate the Westerosi into her cities. Hoping beyond hope that they had left their xenophobic thoughts in Westeros, because once again it would be Essosi people coming to their rescue.


	8. Welcome to Meereen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬😬😬😬
> 
> SORRY
> 
> Trust me I know it's been long, I had to reread myself to get back into it and I am really sorry. I don't want to abandon any of my works. Love to everyone that messaged me asking about this. Even commenting on my other works lol I'm glad you like this so much that you're willing to possibly step on toes. No toes were stepped on though because I know the feeling of wanting more chapters from a seemingly abandoned story. So again I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. But I'll shut up now and I hope you enjoy this chapter (and the reread most of you will probably have to do😬)

Three moons had passed since Tyko Nemor had offered Daenerys a loan on the behalf of the Iron Bank. A deal that thanks to her ancestors ingenuity Daenerys no longer needed to consider. During her time trying to figure out a way to bolster her treasury and find possible homes for her newest citizens, Daenerys turned her eyes to one area of land that lay within her Freehold but went unused. Save for the small port city Tolos, the area of North Valyria and the ruins of Valyria lay relatively untouched with only the stonemen inhabiting the northern area.

Taking a chance on a gut feeling one day Daenerys, Drogon, and Rhaegal flew towards the land of their ancestors. She had kept her hopes low wanting only at the very least to be able to eliminate the stonemen from her lands so that they could be used again. She however could not have dreamed that she would have found all that she had.

Drogon, who Ser Jorah had once told her had been seen flying over the ruins, seemed at home as he led the way through the ruined peninsula. With Rhaegal following a short distance behind Drogon had flown her past the point any pirate had ever gone on the island. He flew through broken bridges and around destroyed towers. Amazingly some parts of the building seemed untouched by the destruction showing her just how advanced the greatest city to have every had been built truly was.

They landed on a large balcony of one of the least damaged towers as Daenerys had wanted to see what was inside. To her amazement Daenerys had found a small fortune of precious metals and jewels lying around throughout the home. Gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, silver, and Valyrian steel were found in large quantities throughout the home. The same had been found in many of the other homes she had visited that day. Even as a queen, she was shocked at the wealth. It seemed almost as if such valuables were just _ordinary_ to the ancient Valyrians. Daenerys had returned to Mereen giddy as she had both found the riches she needed and cleared North Valyria of its stonemen.

Now a moon later she was prepared to take in and support the incoming Westerosi who, as she had just gotten word of, were seen on the horizon and would likely make port on the morrow.

________________________

Jon’s relief to be back on land was so immense that it temporarily overpowered his nervousness of seeing Daenerys again and starting life on a new continent. They hadn’t managed to get to Qyburn’s man before he could light the wildfire and as a result Winterfell and much of the North had been destroyed. Many of those who had survived the destruction of their home kingdoms died in the destruction of the North, and many of the northerners themselves lost their lives in the flames.

They loaded all of the ships in the north and got surprising help from Queen Yara of the Iron Islands who was also evacuating her people. They made sure to not to leave any willing to evacuate the continent behind. After a long discussion with Jon, Tormund and the Free folk decided to leave as well knowing that a woman willing to burn down most of her kingdom in revenge would not hesitate to kill them and their children for refusing to kneel. 

With so many mouths to feed their already limited food stores dwindled quickly and had completely run out weeks ago. Had it not been for the Ironborn and the Northerners from White harbor who had great skill in open water fishing, they would have all died after the first moon and a half at sea. Even the fish hadn’t been enough to properly feed so many people, and they had begun to grow gaunt from the slow starvation. Their bodies thinned out and their cheeks hollowed. Many had died on the way leaving more orphans than they had begun the journey with.

Jon didn’t know Essos so he relied on the only two people in his council who did to advise him on where to go. His first choice had always been Daenerys, and when Tyrion and Varys agreed stating that no one else would be willing to take in so many people at once Jon had spoken with Yara and the two quickly told all of their captains to sail towards Mereen. Now on land Jon could only pray that Tyrion and Varys had been right and that Daenerys would not take whatever anger she might still have towards him out on the people who followed him there.

The port that they arrived in was busy with the movement of people and ships. The sun beat down on them harder than Jon and the Westerosi had ever felt, and they had no choice but to relieve themselves of some of the layers they wore. People watched them with intrigue as the boats began to unload and the group started their walk towards the city.

Just off of the port stood a woman Jon had never thought he would see again. Missandei stood tall in a white silk dress that flowed with the light breeze that blew. Eyes locked on the group, she waited for them to gather themselves and approach. Yara had led the way with Jon, Val and the rest coming up behind her.

“Queen Yara, King Aegon” she greeted “We have been awaiting your arrival. If you would follow me I will show you all to your temporary housing” Missandei finished before turning and walking towards the city

“Our people-“ Jon began worried about the many people that had yet to dock as most of the ships were still well on their way . The wardens and rulers of the regions had led the journey in order to secure everyone’s safety before they all docked in Essos

“We have soldiers and people capable of speaking the common tongue stationed at the port who will escort those who are not already following towards the housing units” Missandei assured “With only so much space to offer at the moment, food and healers will be taken to those who are asked to stay on the ships”

“When may we speak with the queen?” Yara asked

“Her Grace will meet with you all shortly” Missandei answered

The walk to their housing area had not taken long and soon they were being split into ten different groups, gathered inside the buildings, and guided towards different rooms by groups of women speaking in broken common.

“There are multiple rooms used for dining” Missandei supplied “With a group this large it is impossible to service all of you in the same areas so you will be split between the different areas. Her Grace will speak to all of the leaders once you have finished your meals. While you are all now on equal standings in the Freehold we understand the need to look to your leaders while becoming accustomed to this land and its ways”

Jon could barely pay attention to what Missandei was saying due to the heavenly scent of food wafting through the air and under his nose. None of his people seemed to be doing any better at listening as all of their eyes locked on the serving tables. After eating only fish for so long the spread before them was like something out of a dream; roasted meats, multi-colored vegetables and fruits, and freshly baked bread. The food called to them and Missandei, understanding their hunger, graciously moved aside gesturing for them to continue on and receive their meal.

Reigning in his hunger and regaining control of his mind Jon quickly ordered for all of the children with them to line up first followed by the women and then the men. Once they had all been taken care of he himself had gotten in line after assuring Missandei he would gather the leaders once they were done. His mouth watered as the serving women placed item after item on his plate. 

Once seated he stared down at the plate for a moment taking in all he had been given: roasted pork, beans, boiled potatoes, leeks, fresh warm bread rolls, a piece of hard cheese, and some small black and green oval shaped fruits he had never seen before. It was the most food he had seen on his plate in a long time and when his stomach growled harshly he could no longer wait.

Sansa would be appalled if she herself wasn’t starving and eating in the same manner. Val, Arya, Bran, Davos, and Tormund were doing much the same. If Jon had bothered to look around he would have seen that everyone was just as enthralled with their meals. Had he looked around he would have also noticed the small silver headed woman watching over them all.  
________________________

Daenerys knew the consequences Westeros would face due to her abrupt departure and return to Essos. She knew that they had little chance to defeat Cersei and put another, most likely Jon or Aegon, on the throne. She also knew that the North would be hit hard by Cersei for their refusal to submit to the crown. Knowing all of this however did not prepare her for the sheer image of so many people unloading into her city close to death from starvation. It was obvious the food stores Sansa had been so protective of had long since run out.

Daenerys had planned for the influx of people and had made sure that all in Mereen knew of her plans as it was there lands about to be overrun. Most of the Mereenese had even helped make the plan come into fruition by joining together to build the expansive temporary housing area, making clothes for the Westerosi to wear to better survive in the heat, getting their fields to yield as much crop as possible or working in new lands to produce sufficient amounts of food, and learning Westeros’ common tongue to be able to speak to the Westerosi to be of better help when they worked in the housing units. Whether they decided to stay in her territories or not, Daenerys knew that the Westerosi would be treated better here than they had treated her when she had gone west.

She was proud of what her people had been able to do in the time they had. They had built 10 new housing buildings in only a few months. The Westerosi might not have as much space as they would like, but she called it temporary housing for a reason as it was just used to get them acclimated while their information was made note of. They would stay here for a week before moving out to a more permanent area so the others still at sea could come in. This would last until the immigrations dwindled down to reasonable numbers, and once all had been welcomed into the freehold the buildings would be turned into schoolhouses and sick houses.

Seeing Jon in his starved state made Daenerys’ heart pang. While they may no longer have romantic feeling for each other, he was still her family in more ways than one. She had spoken to her children about his arrival and they seemed interested in at least getting to know him. She didn’t know whether it was because he was their father or because of his wolf that she used to mention when telling stories of Jon, because they kept asking if Ghost had come as well. 

The wolf, Daenerys notes, looked worse for wear as he ate near Jon. The workers had given him large scraps of meat and a few bones under the instructions of Missandei. It was clear that he too had starved on the journey East. 

No one had noticed her yet but she was sure they would once they finished eating, which by the looks of it would be soon, so she grabbed a handful of olives for herself to nibble on before going over to talk with some of the workers.

It had been less than five minutes for most to finish their meals and when the whisper’s began she knew she had been spotted. Ending the conversation with her workers she turned and began greeting some of the Westerosi. They all spoke words of gratitude to which she politely waved off, though when she spotted northerners she felt a strong urge to say ‘had you not shunned me in Winterfell this would not have happened’. She instead assured everyone she spoke to that should they wish to become citizens of the freehold they would be taken care to the best of her abilities.

After a few more minutes of speaking, the former leaders of each region had gathered for their talks with Daenerys. She had them escorted into a private room so that they may speak without the eyes of so many on them. 

“Welcome to Mereen” she began politely “I hope the waters were kind” 

“As kind as they could be, Your Grace” Jon replied awkwardly for the group. Daenerys noticed the blonde haired woman next to him glance uncertainly between she and Jon. Daenerys didn’t remember ever seeing the woman when she was in Winterfell. Though noting the closeness in which she was sitting near Jon and the hand he placed on her knee, Daenerys did not have to wonder about their relationship.

“I had received word moons ago from Maron Martell, the former prince of Dorne, of the destruction Cersei Lannister had caused his kingdom. Not to soon after I was notified of immigrants from the Stormlands reaching my shores. They told a similar story of green flames in the night” Daenerys began “Ever since I have been preparing for your arrival”

“You knew weeks ago and you didn’t think to help?” Sansa asked bitterly “So much for the ‘Good Queen’ Daenerys. I saw through that act the moment we met”

“The moment we met you judged me based off my father’s deeds and not my own. But that matters not because when I sailed back east Westeros’ problems were no longer my concern”

“We heard about your deeds. How you crucified noble men and fed them to your dragons when they disagreed with your rule. We were right to be weary of you. The North would never bow to you” Sansa spat

“And now there is no North” Daenerys replied simply

“We will rebuild once Jon takes Westeros back from Cersei”

“And how will he do that?” Daenerys questioned genuinely wishing to understand Sansa’s ravings

“With his dragon” Sansa said simply and Jon sighed

“His dragon?” Daenerys asked raising her eyebrows

“Yes”

“Has he found more eggs? Are there other dragons in the world?” 

“No” Sansa replied speaking to Daenerys as if she were some stupid child “The green one. The one you took from him. Since he is the head of your house you must give him back his dragon. You had no right to take it from him” At that Daenerys barked in uncontrollable laughter. Most, who had their heads down at Sansa’s dangerous stupidity, were surprised at the sound having never had heard the Dragon Queen laugh

“You actually think it possible to steal a dragon? With mere commands?” Daenerys asked as her laughter finally began to die down

“Please forgive my sister, Your Grace” Jon said jumping in with a glare towards Sansa to try and stop her from saying anything else that could ruin their chances at peace and safety “She’s never known starvation. It has caused her to become delirious. I have not come for Rhaegal, I have come to bring my people to safety”

“I’ve known starvation, as have most of my people…as have most of _your_ people. You are no longer in Westeros” Daenerys said looking around at the lords and ladies in front of her “You no longer have the power and prestige your family name gave you. You are no longer Lords and Ladies…you are equal with every other citizen in my freehold, and if you choose to stay in my territories I _will_ be your queen. If you do not wish to kneel to me then you are free to take a ship elsewhere” she finished looking directly at Sansa

“We understand, Your Grace” Lord Royce said drawing Daenerys’ attention away from the Starks

“As we speak a group of workers are writing down the names and skills of your people in the hopes that they can use these skills in the cities that I believe best suit them. Once we are finished they will come to record your skills as well”

Sansa, Lord Edmure, and Lord Tyrion blanched at both the idea of being on equal ground as the once small folk and at having to actually work for a living. Lord Royce however took it surprisingly well. Lord Varys for his part made no indication of disagreement, as he was sure thinking of ways to get back into Daenerys’ good graces.

“Are we unable to settle here in Mereen?” Tyrion asked “Must we be relocated?”

“Those who wish to shall, but we assumed that many would feel more comfortable living with others from their home kingdom and Mereen does not have the space for the amount of people coming in. I do however have space in a few of my other cities. The Dornish have already begun to settle in the western end of my freehold, and the Stormlanders in Astapor. Those leaving the Crownlands have found homes here in Mereen or in Volantis and many of the people fleeing the Reach have settled in Lhazar, a city I plan to have the Riverlanders relocated to” Daenerys said looking towards Edmure Tully and his wife “The Lhazareen are a peaceful people, and as the people of the Riverlands have suffered the most from the wars in Westeros I presume they will be content with the change”

“Do they speak the Common Tongue?” Edmure asked

“They speak Lhazareen, however many have begun learning the Westerosi tongue to better communicate with you all. I would advise you do the same with their language as here _you_ are considered the foreigners” she replied with a pointed looked towards the Stark sisters. “From the presence of Tormund Giantsbane I presume that the Freefolk have also left Westeros?” Daenerys asked

The blonde next to Jon sat up straighter at the term Freefolk, leading Daenerys to believe that she too had come from behind the wall.

“Aye” Tormund said nodding his head to indicate she was correct

“I understand your people frown upon bending their knees to anyone. There are seven cities on this side of the Bone Mountains where you could continue your practice of never kneeling to a ruler. None of those cities however belong to my freehold and only one sports the weathers you are used to. The city is called Ib and it is a large island just off the coast of northern Essos. I have spoken to its council of magisters, and they are willing to take in the Freefolk and the Northerners who wish to relocate there. The people of the Vale and any Northerners wishing to stay in my territory will be relocated in North Valyria”

“Valyria?” Arya asked with a curious glint in her eye

“North Valyria” Daenerys repeated “The land betwixt Volantis and Mereen. It has sat relatively empty save for a few small port cities. I have cleared it of any potential danger and sent in workers to build housing. While you may be closer than most to the ruins it is strictly forbidden to travel to Old Valyria. It is still too dangerous, and lest you can fly a dragon I doubt you would make it very far on your journey”

“What of the Ironborn?” Yara asked noting that Daenerys had yet to mention her people “Where will we go?”

“There is no place in Essos like the Iron Islands, though most Ironborn already know that. Off the coast of Astapor sits an island that may be suitable for your people. It is smaller than the Iron Islands, but much more fertile” Daenerys responded “The people there are kind but fierce, so lest you want most of your men dead tell them to keep to their own beds and follow the laws the elders have laid out”

“Will do”

“The terms we agreed upon when you first came to me years ago still stand. No reeving, roving, raving, or raping. This is not Westeros, and if the Dothraki can learn to change their ways then so can the Ironborn” Daenerys continued sternly

“Your freehold, your way” Yara replied moving to cement the agreement once again by clasping arms

Daenerys took her arm with the same firmness as she had done years before. Yara and the Ironborn were the least of her worries. Many of them had already been to Essos on their coming of age voyages. It was the way of the Ironborn to see the world before settling back in the Iron Islands. Most knew the cultures of Essos and some even knew enough of the languages to get by. 

It wasn’t Yara’s people that she was worried about, it was the rest of the Westerosi who had previously thought themselves so much better than the savage Essosi. Those people would have the hardest time getting acclimated to both the land and the cultures of Essos. Daenerys could only hope that Cersei’s destruction of their homes and their rough journey east had humbled them. 

“If no one has any questions for me then we are finished here. I’ll leave you to settle with the others, I believe they are currently being escorted to rooms” Daenerys said moving to leave the room

“Dany wait” Jon shot up to stop her before quickly realizing what he had just said “Your Grace, if we might have a word” he corrected

________________________

Everyone glanced at them as they left the room all knowing what their conversation would be about. Val was the last to leave, reluctantly pulling her hand from Jon’s. It was obvious that she still felt nervous about his feelings towards Daenerys. He didn’t know what more to do to insure her of his loyalty. Ever since they left Westeros he had let go of his concerns of getting her with child. With him no longer being tied to Westeros he felt it didn’t matter if they had children without being married. They would never be around weirwood trees again anyway to be married under their gods.

During the last few weeks of the journey east Val had even begun to suspect that she was with child. She had been happy and so had Jon. He had hoped that would be enough for her to not feel insecure when he was around Daenerys, but there was clearly some uncertainty still lingering inside of her.

“Go settle, I’ll find you” He told her, kissing her knuckles before letting her hand go. With a nod she left the room, leaving Daenerys and Jon alone together for the first time since he had renounced his Targaryen name.

“She worries about us together” Daenerys noted

“She saw us in Winterfell. Before and after the revelation” Jon replied. Daenerys hummed at that.

“I do not remember her”

“She kept with the Freefolk. I didn’t even know she had made it to Winterfell until well after you had gone, but she’s always kept away from attention” Jon admitted earning a curious glance from Daenerys. “I met her the first time I went behind the wall” 

“She knows I’m wed does she not? She does not need to worry about us rekindling feelings. Adultery is not something I have a need nor desire to commit”

“Nor I”  
___________________

A small moment of silence passed as Daenerys analyzed and noted the changes in the man in front of her. Although he looked starved and exhausted he still seemed more relaxed than she had ever known him to be. She didn’t know if it was because he no longer had to worry about the dead or because he was no longer tied to the duties forced upon him in Westeros. Whatever the reason he looked less stressed and younger, and she was happy that he finally found his peace.

“I have been told that you pressed your claim for the throne under the name Aegon Targaryen” Daenerys said breaking the silence “Is that what you wish to be called now? Aegon?”

“No. It’s as I told you in Winterfell, my mother may have named me Aegon but I’ll always be Jon” Jon replied “Sansa told Tyrion and Varys about my birth and it spread. I was forced to press my claim after you left Westeros”

“You would have been forced to press your claim even if I stayed in Westeros. It is as I told _you_, it did not matter what you wanted Sansa was always going to try to make you king” Daenerys said and Jon could only sigh

“You were right, and I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I led with my honor when no one else did and it forced me in a position I didn’t want, but that doesn’t matter…none of it does. It’s not why I asked to speak with you” Jon said

“You wish to speak of the children” Daenerys replied knowingly

“Yes. I would like to meet them if that’s alright”

“So you can call them abominations to their faces?” Daenerys questioned

“No! Gods no, I didn’t mean it Dany I was struggling and I just needed to create distance between us. I didn’t know you were with child. I never should have said that I’m sorry!” 

“My parents were siblings Jon everyone knew that even you. You insulted me just as much as you did our children that day” Daenerys replied and Jon’s face fell in shame

“I’m sorry Dany. Truly”

“The children would like to meet you” Daenerys replied after a beat wanting to move the conversation on so she could get back to her pyramid

“Truly?” Jon asked shocked “They know of me?”

“Yes, they’ve always known. You are their father I haven’t neglected to tell them of you”

“I just- I thought your husband-“

“Valarr is the man they were raised with and you being here will not change the relationship the children have with him. He is their kepa and they love him, but I have never kept the knowledge of their father from them. I told them you arrived and they wish to meet you…and Ghost. You’ll be brought to the pyramid soon, but for now if there’s nothing else you wish to speak of I have duties to attend to” With a shake of his head Daenerys gave a farewell before leaving Jon behind. The sight of the starved Westerosi and the talk with the former lords had left her tired. She wished for nothing more than to be in bed with her family.


	9. Our Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read your guys' comments! A lot of them touched on the same thing and so I just decided to answer the main thing here
> 
> I myself have two fathers: the biological one, and the one who helped raise me. I know both men and acknowledge them both as being fathers to me, but it wasn't until later in my life that I got in contact with my biological one. That being said I never forgot who raised me and have a much closer relationship with that father. So no I am not going to have the kids fall in love with Jon as a father and push Valarr to the side. That's not anything I'll ever write and it's not anything I've ever experienced. Valarr is their father, he has been there since they were babies and Jon coming in does not change that.
> 
> Also look at me getting out 2 chapters in a month lmao I'm writing a bunch of stuff rn so it takes me a while but enjoy

Jon was feeling lighter after his conversation with Daenerys. It had gone better than he had expected. He had feared that she would still have held anger towards him and would refuse to allow him to meet their children. Daenerys however had been both calm and open about the idea. Her behavior towards him and the people of Westeros reminded him of why he had chosen to call her his queen. Even after her experiences in Westeros she held no hatred towards its people and welcomed them into her lands with open arms. Not many would do what she was doing, and because of that he could only be grateful for her compassionate nature.

Walking throughout the building he asked around to find out where his family had been allowed to settle. Given the directions from a few northerners he made his way towards the rooms. When he entered he realized that it was not just his family that he had to share the room with. Inside sitting on or near their respective cots were Sansa, Val, Bran, Arya, Tyrion, Varys, Davos and the two orphans he had taken care of, and Edmure Tully with his wife and son.

The room was small and the cots were close to each other, but Jon understood the reason for so many sharing the room. With so many coming into the city at once and only so much space to offer filling rooms only made sense. They were lucky enough to have a room with cots to sleep on though so he wouldn’t complain. Sansa on the other hand would.

“First she allows our homes to be destroyed by wildfire then she forces us to sleep like commoners! This disrespect should not be tolerated!”

“Sansa” Jon warned pinching the bridge of his nose

“Jon!” she exclaimed realizing he had come into the room “Jon, you must go find the dragon. We need to fight Cersei. We need to get our home back”

“Sansa there is no home! Winterfell is gone. The North is gone. Whether we like it or not Essos is our new home and if we stay within the freehold Daenerys will be our queen”

“She will never be my queen” Sansa replied

“So you wish to stay in Ib then? Or Norvos, Pentos, Braavos?” Jon asked “Because right now those are your only options”

“Well, I’m sure any of those cities would be better than staying under a tyrant” Sansa sneered 

“And how will you survive in these cities? What money do you have?” 

“Daenerys did it for eighteen years did she not? Arya went to Braavos with nothing. I will be fine, I’ve lived through worse”

“For what little help it provided, the Targaryen name meant _something_ in Essos. No one cares about the Starks here. Starks have never made meaningful connections in the East, and Arya-“

“You would not survive what I had to go through in Braavos” Arya said cutting off Jon “You would be better to stay under the protection of Daenerys. Essos is nothing like you have ever experienced Sansa”

“With all of us together what could happen! Bran can use his vision and both you and Jon can protect us”

“My sight is gone Sansa. There are no weirwood trees in the East” Bran said

“And I will not follow you around Essos” Jon exclaimed offended at Sansa’s assumption “For the respect I had for your father I made sure you were protected in Westeros and that you made it here safe, but I’m done Sansa. I make my choices for my children now, not you”

“And which children would that be Jon? The Dragon Queen’s whelps or the one in the Wildling’s womb?” Sansa asked mockingly “You heard Daenerys, the Wildlings are to go to Ib. There is no room in her cities for people who will not bow to her and you’ve put a babe in a woman who has sworn to never bow to anyone”

“That’s enough Sansa” Arya declared firmly. All eyes in the room flittered between Sansa and Jon. The tension was palatable and anger radiated off the two of them in waves

“Which choice will the honorable Jon Snow make” Sansa continued with a venomous glare “Leave one without a father in Ib or three without a father in Meereen? But wait, if what I hear is true then Daenerys has already found a father for her whelps. Looks like no one needs you in Meereen after all” She laughed cruelly

“Daenerys was right about you, you know” Jon sighed regretfully. Sansa quieted, face twisted in an angry sneer “All those years ago she was right about you. Said that after everything you went through you could never be the same girl that left Winterfell for King’s Landing. I didn’t listen then, but I see it now. I’ve only met Cersei twice in my life but even that is enough to see just how much you and she are alike”

“I am nothing like Cersei Lannister” Sansa spat

“My choices are no longer your concern” Jon continued gruffly, ignoring Sansa’s rebuttal “nor are they anyone else’s. I will choose where I wish to stay after I speak with Val and Daenerys, and _only_ Val and Daenerys. It was my duty to see you all here to safety and I have done so. Now…now I am done. Your survival is no longer my responsibility. Nor is your happiness” He finished turning back around and marching out of the room.

He needed to get away from them. Away from the restrictive energy he felt when he was around them. Like he owed them more than what he had already done for them even though he’d wager he had done more for Ned Stark’s children than Ned Stark had ever done for him. Jon didn’t like leaving them to care for themselves but they weren’t children anymore, and they weren’t _his_ children. They were women and men grown who needed to find themselves again after everything and build new lives.

Arya was not new to Essos and could find her own path once more if she wished; leaving behind the strict rules Westeros had always tried to impose on her. Bran was free from the magical hold the North had kept him in and was regaining the humanity and personality he had before he escaped Winterfell. Jon had no doubt that in the right environment Bran could have a fulfilling life, and Sansa…Well Sansa unfortunately clung to her past identity and dreams, but if she would let it all go Jon knew that she too could flourish in Essos.

If they wished it, Essos could mean freedom for the Starks. The freedom to choose and control their own lives and not have to live for House Stark but for themselves. Jon had already felt more at ease the moment he stepped off the boat, and after a lifetime of putting everyone else’s wellbeing above his own he wanted the freedom Essos offered him.

Arms wrapped around his waist as he looked out of one of the many windows in the housing building. 

“I have not closed my mind to this city” Val said laying her head on the back of his shoulder

“But you’d rather go with your people” Jon replied

“I’m in a new place Jon. The furthest I had ever been away from the Wall was Winterfell and that had felt like a new world. Now you’ve brought us across a sea. Do we all not wish to stay near what we know in times like this?”

“Aye, we do” Jon sighed “But I have to try. If they don’t want me here then… then we’ll go to Ib if that’s what you wish. We’ll raise our babe with its people and we’ll make a life there”

“And if they do want you” Val breathed lowering her hands as Jon turned away from the window to look at her

“I..I don’t think they will” He said truthfully “You heard Sansa in there. Daenerys has already found a father for them. They don’t need me”

“But if they want you? She’s going to let you meet them isn’t she? Has she told them of you?” Val asked, continuing as Jon nodded “What happens if they like the man they meet and want him to stay?”

“Would you be willing to stay, truly?” Jon asked back. Val let out a harsh breath and turned her face away from him “I don’t know what to do Val. I do not want to leave them if they want me to stay but I do not want to lose you and our babe either. Val?” He called out, noticing the shake in her shoulders

“I’m afraid” Val choked out, roughly wiping away tears that threatened to spill “I’m afraid that I will lose you regardless of the choice I make. That you will try so hard to get forgiveness from these children that you won’t have time for our’s. That our child won’t be as important to you as the Dragon Queen’s are”

“I don’t want for any of that to happen Val” Jon tried to assure her, turning her face back to him and wiping at her tears “Gods I don’t want that. I just want to do right by them. I want to do right by you all. It feels like everything I do and have done is wrong and I just… I don’t want them to hate me for not being there and I don’t want you and our babe to hate me either”

“And the Dragon Queen?”

“I don’t think she hates me. It would be easier if she did, but she doesn’t. Whether I denounce it or not, I have Targaryen blood and that will always mean something to her. She thought the Targaryen name would die with her, but I’m here and now so are our children”

“I-I will not try to keep you from your children…not any of them” Val sighed “And if-if they want you to stay then…then we’ll try to make a life here. We’ll try to make a home here”

“Truly?” Jon asked

“Truly” Val nodded. Jon smiled softly and took her head in his hands for a sweet kiss. “Your sister is a cunt” Val whispered onto his lips as their foreheads rested upon each other’s.

“I know” Jon chuckled, still holding Val closely to him

“I think this strange land may be good for you, Jon” Val admitted, rubbing her thumb softly across his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her finger and leaned in to plant another kiss on her forehead.

“Aye, I think so too”

___________________________

It had been hours since the arrival of the Westerosi. After talking with Jon, Daenerys had wanted nothing more than to rest with her family but with so many people arriving now was not the time for rest. The future of the freehold was at stake and would be determined by how well she handle this influx of refugees, so instead of resting Daenerys made her rounds around the city. Speaking with those who had been put in charge of all of the refugee areas and helping to reassure both the Westerosi and Essosi when needed. The plans they had put in place months ago were good, but without proper guidance and peaceful transitions it could all fall to dust.

Now, finally done with her days work, Daenerys sat back in a warm bath and watched through her balcony as the sun fell below the horizon. They sky streaked with hues of reds, violets and pinks. Such a beautiful sight was like a calming balm to the ever constant questions and self-doubt in her mind.

The doors connecting her chambers to her bathing quarters opened and a drained looking Valarr walked through; closing the doors behind him and stripping off each layer of clothes as he walked towards the bath. He had spent all day speaking with and reassuring nobles. Someone had to do it, and she had not felt up to the task. Not willing to listen to the rich whine and moan about inconveniences and comfortabilty after she saw just how hard the journey East had been on the Westerosi.

“Has it cooled off enough for me?” her husband asked, knowing just how hot she liked her bath water. Too much for his fine, sensitive skin she liked to tease. 

With a nod she moved forward in the deep copper tub, giving him space to step in behind her. He hissed as his skin made contact with the water. Not as hot as she would prefer, but still hotter than he cared for. She leaned back against his chest once he was fully seated, sighing deeply as he hugged her to him.

“The day has finally come” He said kissing her damp bare shoulder. When she didn’t reply he continued “We have managed so far it seems. The people are working hard to keep all in order. The Westerosi haven’t fought against any orders they have been given”

“They do not have the strength nor energy to fight” Daenerys noted rubbing a thumb across Valarr’s knee in small comforting circles

“There are less ships than I thought” He replied quietly

“The journey at sea was not exactly easy on them” Daenerys said sadly “The healers have been in full use all day. More would have died at sea had they not made it to shore today”

“Well then let us be glad they had the winds on their sides. They can sleep peacefully tonight knowing they have made it to safety. That their nightmare is finally over”

“Yes, let us be glad” Daenerys said distractedly.

Valarr took a bar of soap from the wooden stand next to the tub. It had a pale yellow hue and smelled of citrus and honey; her preferred scent. Dipping it under the water and rubbing it in his hands he produced a lather and let the bar of soap drop to the bottom of the tub. He took her arms in his hands first, rubbing up and down as he gently squeezed to release some of her tension, before moving up to her shoulders. He kneaded until she became pliable in his arms, her body sagging further into his.

“You worry for more than just the people” He said knowingly and Daenerys let out a long sigh

“I’ve spoken with Jon” she replied

“And?”

“I told him he could meet the children. That I would have him brought to the pyramid to meet them”

“Alright” Valarr said calmly “And when will this meeting be?”

“I do not know” Daenerys answered “I need to travel to Vaes Dothrak soon to tell the Dothraki that the Westerosi have arrived. It’s time they begin their ride to the city so that they can begin escorting people to their new homes. I do not want the others to stay on the boats longer than I have already assured them”

“Will you do that on the morrow then? Tomorrow should be much of the same here, the Westerosi getting used to Essos. You can call for him the day after”

“Do you not think it too soon” Daenerys asked turning to face her husband

‘For the children to meet him?” he asked, Daenerys nodding in confirmation “It has been four years. I don’t see the need to push their meeting back further” he shrugged

“Does it not bother you? Are you not…afraid?” she asked

“Afraid of what? Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen?” Valarr said raising his silver eyebrows in question

“Yes. He’s their father” Daenerys replied hugging her center in uncertainty. Valarr sighed, pulling her back into his arms and holding her tightly

“I’m not afraid of losing them to him, Daenerys. I would be glad if they like him just as I am glad that they like Grey Worm, Daario, Missandei, and Qhono. They will always have me just as you will, but I would never stop them from having nor be afraid of them having other people to look after and love them. I would like to think my bond with them would speak for itself, and that no one not even Jon Snow himself could break it”

“They love you”

“And I love them” Valarr said without hesitation “Are you afraid?” he added noticing that she was still brooding over the situation

“Yes” Daenerys answered truthfully “I am. Jon is a good man. He has made mistakes, but he is a good man. He’s good with children. What if they love him and then he chooses to go to Ib…what if they wish to go with him?” she worried. A laugh leaves Valarr without his permission and Daenerys turned to glare at him “I am serious!”

“I know, I’m sorry” He says trying to control his laughter “It’s just…our children? Wishing to go to Ib? They could not stop shivering and whining about the cold when we last went to Lorath. On the way back they vehemently rejected the idea of ever going back and declared that they _hated_ the cold. I do not mean to laugh dear, but I do not see a valid fear in thinking they will leave us for _Ib_”

“It’s possible” Daenerys grumbled falling back against his chest

“It is not” he kissed her cheek “ And I very well doubt that they’ll wish to leave once they know of their brother or sister” he said smiling against her cheek as his hand rubbed the small swell of her stomach

“Sister” Daenerys assured smiling softly as she placed her hand on top of his

“They will not wish to leave their sister” Valarr assented “Rhaella has been raging about being the only girl for weeks now. She wouldn’t dare choose anything over this; the boys neither. They love you, I love you. All will be well. I promise”

“You can’t promise that”

“I can and I will” he affirmed, nuzzling her neck. Daenerys leaned away from him making him look up and meet her eyes. The lilac wet with unshed tears

“I love you” Daenerys whispered

“And I you”

__________________________

Jon had not expected Daenerys to have him brought to her pyramid so soon after only promising a meet between he and the children a day before, but when the servant had told him that ‘Her Grace’ had called for him he had rose quickly from the table to follow.

Ghost was at his side as they walked through the building, another request of Daenerys. He figured that Ghost’s presence would grab the children’s attention and make them more open to speaking with a stranger.

“Her Grace awaits in the solar” The servant said stopping in front of a guarded door . The Unsullied looked disapprovingly at Jon but opened the door none the less. He wondered, full of shame, if these Unsullied had been there at Winterfell; if they recognized and remembered him.

With a nod of thanks he stepped into the room. Two guards stepped in behind him leaving the other two to guard the entrance. He looked at them questioningly, confused if they actually thought he would hurt Daenerys. Ignoring his looks they motioned for him to continue in to the room.

He heard the whispers of tiny voices and nervousness flew through him. He had been hoping that he would meet with Daenerys alone first to get bits of information about the children before he met them, but it seemed that would not be happening. Jon pressed on as the hallway ended and opened into a large solar and was shocked to see that Daenerys was nowhere to be found. Instead a small version of her sat in what Jon assumed was Daenerys’ chair with two similarly small boys sitting on either side of her. They stopped their whispering as they caught sight of Jon.

“Jon Snow and his wolf, Your Graces” The servant announced dipping into a bow. Unsure of what to do Jon followed and fell into a bow himself

“Rise” called out a small voice and Jon looked up to see his children staring intently at him “You may go Lara” Rhaella said, her tiny voice firm

“Your grace” Lara replied bowing once more at her dismissal. He could see Rhaella strain to sit up straighter at the title and smiled softly knowing she was trying to imitate her mother’s perfect posture.

Jon could do nothing more in the silence that followed Lara’s departure than gaze upon the faces of his children. Bran had been correct in his descriptions of them. Rhaella was the spitting image of her mother, from her face and hair to the fire in her eyes. He could see the small bits of Stark here and there in his son’s faces. Meagon more so than Joran, as the boy’s grey left eye spoke of his northern heritage.

“Is that Ghost?” Meagon asked softly

“Aye, this is Ghost” Jon smiled patting his old companion on his head

“Mama said you’re our father” Joran blurted out “Is that true?”

“Aye, I am” Jon replied hesitantly

“You came from Westeros? With the other people?” Maegon’s asked in a small shy voice

“Aye, I helped bring them all here because I knew your mama could keep them all safe” Jon replied earning an enthusiastic nod from Maegon

“Mama is good a keeping away bad people. She makes sure we’re all safe”

“Mama is the Dragon Queen! She flies on Drogon and all the bad people get scared and run away!” Rhaella exclaimed as Joran jumped down from his chair and walked over to Jon and Ghost

“Can I pet him?” the boy asked, purple eyes looking questioningly at Jon

“I think he would like that” Jon nodded looking between Joran and Ghost. Ghost sat on his hunches as Joran stepped closer. “You’ve got to-“

“I know” Joran interrupted as he extended his palm for Ghost to sniff “Hands out for them to smell. Mama taught us to do it with Drogon and Rhaegal because Drogon is grumpy and we can only pet him when he wants us to” he said in understanding

With a few good sniffs Ghost had deemed Joran okay and licked the boys hand making him laugh

“Drogon doesn’t lick your hand when you greet him does he?” Jon smiled as the boy happily rubbed on Ghost

“No” Joran giggled 

“Can I try to?” Maegon asked quietly now standing beside Jon, his eyes big and hopeful

“Of course” Jon assured guiding the boy towards Ghost and watching as he too stuck his hand out and waited for permission. When both boys began rubbing and talking to the wolf Jon turned back towards Rhaella. “Would you like to meet him?” He asked, smiling up at her

He could see the hesitancy in her as she tried to keep up her imitation of Daenerys while looking longingly towards Ghost

“You can pet him too if you like” Jon offered watching as his daughter’s resolve crumpled and she hopped off the chair and walked over to them following in her brothers footsteps. It wasn’t long before all three were giggling as they ran their hands through Ghost’s fur.

“Mama said he lost his ear during the war with the ice men, is that true?” Maegon asked

“Aye, he did” Jon answered, not sure how far Daenerys had gotten into explaining the war with the Night King to the children “I met your mama because of the war with the ice men” 

“They took Viserion from us” Rhaella replied angrily “The ice men’s king hurt Viserion and then stole him from mama”

“He did” Jon confirmed, ashamed in the part he and his penchant for rushing into things played in Viserion’s death. “But the ice men’s king is gone now. He can’t hurt anymore dragons” he added in hopes of comforting them

“But Viserion is gone now too. He can never come back to mama or his brothers. They took him and he can’t come back home” She stated indignantly. Joran and Maegon paused their rubbing as tension rose in the air

“It’s okay Rhae” Maegon said calmly “He’s protecting Rhaego now. We have Drogon and Rhaegal to protect us so Rhaego gets Viserion” he stated matter-of-factly and Joran nodded his sharply

“Mama said we have to share with each other, and it wouldn’t be fair if we had all the dragons and Rhaego had none. He rides Viserion with his papa and we ride Drogon with mama” Joran added before going back to rub Ghost

A knock on the face of a side table drew their attention away from talk of Viserion and Rhaego and on to the tall silver haired man at the end of the hallway

“I heard ‘Her Grace’ had visitors” He said raising an eyebrow at a now bashful Rhaella “But ‘Her Grace’ is visiting the Vaes Dothrak today, so I thought I would come and see who was impersonating the queen in her very own solar”

“I told them we shouldn’t, kepa” Maegon rushed out nervously, moving away from Jon and Ghost. There were few words Jon knew in Valyrian, but he had remembered what Daenerys had told him the other day; he was their father, but her husband was their ‘kepa’

“Your grace” Jon acknowledged standing from his crouched position and lowering himself into a bow. He didn’t know how much the man knew of him but did not want to start their introductions with rude manners. He was Daenerys’ husband and king in this land, and Jon would offer the basic respects due.

“Jon Snow, or Aegon Targaryen is it?” Valarr acknowledged

“Jon Snow is fine” Jon answered straightening back up. Ghost moving to stand by his side once more. Jon appreciated the move though they both looked half-starved and worse for wear, he doubted they could put up a good fight at the moment if needed

“I am Valarr” he said reaching out a hand to Jon “King Consort to Queen Daenerys Targaryen”

“A pleasure” Jon replied shaking the man’s hand

“You won’t tell mama will you kepa?” Rhaella pleaded running over and gripping tightly onto Valarr’s legs

“Tell her that the Crown Princess is impersonating her and that her children are holding meetings while she is away?”

“It was her idea” Joran accused trying to keep the blame off of him. 

Rhaella raised a glare that could make a man grown tremble, but Joran just ignored it choosing instead to test his puppy eyes on Valarr. A coil of jealousy sat heavily in the pit of Jon’s stomach as he watched his children interact with Daenerys’ husband, but he reminded himself that it was he who pushed her away not the other way around. He made her feel it was unsafe to tell him of their children; called them abominations 

“I’m sure she had help” Valarr replied, letting Joran know that the innocent look wasn’t working in his favor

“We just wanted to meet Jon is all, Kepa” Rhaella argued as Valarr picked her up in his arms “Mama said he was here and we wanted to see him”

“And Ghost” Joran added

“Your mother was going to let you meet both of them tomorrow. She wanted to be here with you” Valarr said walking over towards the desk and taking a seat in Daenerys’ chair. “Please Jon, have a seat” he said gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “Now did you all speak with Jon or did you just play with his wolf? It would be rude to have him come all this way and not speak with him”

“We asked about Ghost’s ear” Maegon answered. Valarr chuckled as he mussed the boy’s silver hair. Jon couldn’t help but see the image they all made together. They looked like a true family, and he couldn’t really be upset that it wasn’t him mussing his son’s hair as his daughter sat on his lap because his children were happy. Happier than he had been as a child, and that was all he could want

“Did you ask Jon anything about himself? Or did you just talk about his wolf?” At that the children had the sense to look contrite

“Sorry” Rhaella said shyly

“It’s alright” Jon assured “I’m used to Ghost getting all of the attention”

“Well, I have no doubt that should you wish it you will see both Jon and Ghost tomorrow when your mother is _here_, but we are here now” Valarr smiled “so go on ask him about himself”


End file.
